RWBY 10 Years of Peace
by Angelpaw33
Summary: What do you think happened while Summer Rose was still a student at Beacon? How was Ruby and Yang born? Who is Qrow and how did they all live? Perhaps they lived like this during these 10 years of peace (RWBY is owned by Monty Oum) (with the help of /hisplayfulmajesty )
1. Chapter 1 New Friends

Chapter 1

New friends, New threats

Summer Rose steped forward,her white cloak floating through the air "Oh my godness,i can't belive it,i made it into beacon!" she exclaimed and continued looking around,while her happy bouncing,she acicently bumped into someone and fell to the ground "oh man,have i knock into something?" she asked herself,placing her right hand on her head and looking up,seeing a confused black haired girl,Summer quickly got up "Hi! my name's Summer Rose! you can call be by ros...yeah,you can only call me summer" summer grinned, "rriiggghhhttt" the girl answered,looking at her, "sooo,what's your name?" the silver eyed girl smiled at the black haired girl, "Raven,my name's raven" she finally said.

summer smiled at her "nice to meet ya!" she looked at raven.

"hey sis,who's youre new friend?" a dark grey haired man appeared behind raven,Summer looked at him "uhhhh,my name's summer! pleasure to meet you!" summer said,the man smirked "my name's qrow,pleasure to meet you,this is taiyang" qrow said,pointing to a blond man,he looked at them "awkwardddd..." Taiyang whispered, Summer looked at Taiyang "sup?" she said,raven rolled her eyes "well,i'm out" she said, "heeeyy! wait for meehh!" Summer said,running after raven.

"would ya like do be friends? yes? no?" she said,following raven,walking backwards,raven stoped, "summer! watch out!" Taiyang pointed out, "huh? what?" summer said while turning around and bumping over a tree "who the hell put this tree in here!?" she said angryly.

Raven FacePalmed,Qrow laughed,Taiyang grinned,Summer rolled her eyes and got up,cleaning up her cloaths, "well,will you guys only stand there laughing at me or will we go to the haul?!" Summer said,Raven,Qrown and Taiyang nodded,they followed her.

"Do you guys know where we are heading to?" Summer said,continueing walking, "Nope,I have no idea,I was just following you" Raven said,Summer frozze, "okay,theeen...let's go that way!" she commanded and all four of them finally got the haul,th HeadMaster started talking about how prestigious Beacon Academy was and blah blah blah.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step,Tomorrow you're innytialization will beguin at 9'o clock" The Headmaster said.

Once it was getting dark,Summer,Qrow,Raven and Taiyang headed to theyre place to sleep for the night.

Qrow had just finished doing his bed,he layed down,Raven and Taiyang finished theyres,after a while,Summer was done with her 'personalized' bed,she then dropped herself at it "ouuuchhhhh..." she whispered as her back hitted the bed,it wasen't as smooth as she through it was, "anyway,it's not like my back haden't have worse...that was a joke" she blinked,Raven looked bored,Qrow was just relaxing,Taiyang was fast asleep, "well...GoodNight then guys!" Summer said,laying down and slowly falling asleep.

"Rise and shine! get yo lazy butts over here! it's morning! it's morning! it's mooorrrnniiiiinnnggg!" Summer danced around,awaking her friends, "Summer what the hell?! it's 7'o clock! it's still early!" Raven glared at Summer "Not in my awesome brain-clock" Summer crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Raven who rolled her bright red eyes "whatever" Raven yawned.

Summer then looked at both Qrow and Taiyang who were both asleep,she had an evil smile on her face,she got her phone and started playing music.

"And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed Just to get it all out, what's in my head And I, I am feeling A little peculiar,And so I wake in the morning and I step outside And I take a deep breath and I get real high And I scream from the top of my lungs

What's goin' on?

And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay

Hey, yay, yay

I said hey, what's goin' on?

And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay

Hey, yay, yay

I said hey, what's goin' on?!" Summer singed along the music,Qrow and Taiyang woke up "SUMMER WHAT THE HELL?! TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Qrow hissed(like,screaming but,in a bad tone),Summer had a grinn in her face "What's Goin' on?" she laughed,Raven frozze with her song,Taiyang was spechless.

"what?" Summer said with an innocent tone of voice and cute face.

"okay,let's get going!" Summer smiled,Raven sighed and blinked,Qrow got up,Taiyang yawned and then got up too.

The four friends headed to the outise once it was time for initialization,the HeadMaster explained the rules.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest,and,the first person you make eye contact with after landing in Beacon,will be your parter for the rest of youre days at Beacon" With that said,the HeadMaster then blinked at his students.

Summer was actually really upset about who her TeamMates will be,after she heard the MeadMaster's words,she yelled "what?!" ,her voice cracking of fear.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." The HeadMaster said Qrow smirked "that'll be no problem" he whispered,Taiyang looked at both Raven,who was preparing herself and at Summer,who was with an sad and upset look on her face, "Don't worrie,the worst that could happend is for any of us die before we get any TeamMates" Qrow said,Summer then glared at him "that didn't help at all" she said.

"Any questions?" The HeadMaster said,an young silver haired boy raised his hand "uhh...sir..? I have a questio-" he asked,the HeadMaster looked at him, "good", "but,all of this about those 'landing strategy' thingy,did you plan any for us?" he asked,the HeadMaster grinned "No. You will be using your own landing strategy." he finished his scentence,lunching them into the sky.

Qrow lashed out his giant scyth and waved it around to break trees ans such.

Raven took her dust sword and slashed whatever crossed her way to te ground.

Taiyang only used his fists to break stuff.

and,then we've got Summer,who waved her twin swords around,MysticRose, "Birdie no!" Summer exclaimed as she acidently hitted a bird in her flight.

"Heheh!" Qrow laughed while flying straight to the ground,with his massive scyth,he managed to slide through a tree using it,Taiyang punshed the ground,making an big whole on it.

Raven slashed some trees,ending up on one,she then looked around.

"woah!" Summer said as she waved her swords through the air,she planned the perfect strategy, "WHOOOOOO HOOO!" Summer yelled, she then wided her eyes as she passed through a tree,she spitted it's leavs "I'm okaaayy!" she yelled and then she craved both her swords in trees,then jumped down, "phew,that,was epic!" she said, "well,now what?" she asked herself as she looked around,she was all alone "I allready miss you guys" she cried like a baby "but! I gotta find theeeem!" she through and started running "RAAAVVEEEEN! QQQQRROOWWW! TAAAIIIYYYAAANNNGGG!" she yelled,there was no answer **'** _ **okay,okay,stay calm Summer,you'll be okay...well,if you find Raven you'll be lucky! she's soo mysterious...sooo...caallmmm...but,i don't think that I could hold a conversation with her...oh! what about Qrow?! he's a great friend! but...he doesen't really have that scene of humor...and then Taiyang! well...at least he has a little of scence of humor...'**_ Summer through to herself while running,she then found herself in front of Qrow "H-Hey!" Summer said,without breath, Qrow blinked at her,she then smiled at him "H-Hey Q-Qrow!" she said,still trying to get her breath back, he stared at her, "what?" she asked him,it's me! yo favourite alarm clooock!" Summer laughed at him "hehehehe...he...he?" she blinked,Qrow started to back away as a shadow stood behind Summer,"I'm in trouble,aren't I?" she sighed,Qrow nodded,she then turned around to face a giant ursa,she gulped, "Now,i'll let my sweethearts do the talk..." she smirked while taking off MysticRose,and then slashing the Ursa,she took it some damage,but,it wasen't enough to kill it,the giant Grimm raised it's paw at Summer,she frozze in fear, Qrow looked at her "Summer! are you nuts?! get the fuck out of there!" he yelled,she didn't listen,she was paralyzed,she never faced a ursa before,at least,not as that big,it's paw started to fall to her,a slash was heard.

Qrow's scyth slashing through the ursa's giant paws,Summer was laying down,covering her head,MysticRose in the ground,Qrow slowly placed his hand on her shoulder after the grimm was killed,she then looked at him with an sad look "sorry...sorry I was useless in this fight" she said,Qrow smiled "Summer,no one is invencible,everyone has a weakness,I do have one too,soo,don't worrie" he said with an sympathic look on his face,Summer nodded and hugged him tightly,after some heartbeats,Qrow got up "can you get up?" he asked,Summer smirked "no I can't" Qrow looked at her "you can't?" he asked,summer laughed and got up "of course I can you dumbass!" she smirked,Qrow rolled his eyes "let's get going" he said and started walking,Summer picked MysticRose up an ran after him.

Raven walked around "is anyone near to be seen?!" she yelled,waiting for an response,she then rolle her eyes,she then heard some noise and turned around to some bushes,she pushed the around "Summer,if you're trying to sing that stupid song again i swear that I will-" she then looked up "nope" she whispered and jumped backwards,making a backflip,she then took off her sword,the beowolf leaped to her,quickly,she jumped back and slashing it in manny tiny pieces with her dust sword.

Raven glared at the Beowolf's corpse as it faded away,raven then blinked and packed her sword,she turned away,facing taiyang "hello!" he said,Raven rolled her eyes and looked at him,this time,with a smile,Taiyang stared at her smile,Raven then started walking "Are you going to stand there or are we going to the temple?" she asked,Taiyang laughed and then started to follow her.

Qrow looke around,Summer was right beside him, "We've got to acelerate our steps,or,we'll never get there" Summer said,Qrow nodded and followed her, "there!" Summer pointed,she starte to run for it when someones lashed to her and pinned her down,she opened her eyes to see a young man with one of his feet on her chest,she was unable to get up,she looked around to see Qrow,inconscient,she gasped "what have you one to my partner!?" she yelled at him,he pointed his snipper riffle to her troat, "shut up,Snow-White princess" he said,his partners appeared behind him,Summer suddenly felt an burning pain through her chest,she blinked,then,closing her eyes for a second,Once she opened them,she could still feel the man's feet in her chest,she looked around and saw MysticRose,Qrow was beeguining to get conscient,he saw Summer and wided his eyes,she then smirked at the man,she kicked him in the balls,he then fell off in pain,she quickly picked up MysticRose,not giving a fuck about her small injuries,she then pointed her swords at the man and his group,lightning fast,she started to fight them,her moves were smooth and quick.

One of the men ran to her,showing to her his cane who was also a gun,he pointed it at her,she was surrounded by them,one of them shot,scratching her left arm,Summer cried in pain,she felt her arm wet with her own blood as anger flew through her veigns,she then lashed at them all,theyre auras dropped into red,Summer glared at the man who had pinn her down,she knock him off his feet with her weapon,pointing it into his troat, "you'll regret ever hurting my friends" she said, "get off me,Snow-White princes!" he yelled,Summer smirked at him "and the name is...""SUMMER ROSE!" she yelled at him and kicked his face with her boots,breaking some of his teeth.

Qrow slowly got up,Summer placed her right hand on her left arm,he walked up to her "you were just incredible! but,are you okay?" he asked at Summer,she was covered by blood and wounds,but,she smiled, "yeah,I'm okay,what about you?" she asked him, "I'm okay"

" 's go find that that stupid relique and go back,I'm dead tiered" Summer said,packing MysticRose on her back and still holding her left arm with her right hand.

Raven looked at Taiyang,he followed her, "are we there yet?" he asked,Raven looked at him and gave him an expession and signal with her shoulders saying 'I have no Idea' ,after that,Raven then pointed out to an temple "there it is! let's go!" she said,both of them running to it,when they got there they saw 4 Pedastals,2 were broken, the last two holded some kind of puzzle,Raven looke at it, "we'll pick this one" she said an pointed to the second puzzle,she picked it up,it starte to glow,then, "If there are two small NeverMores and 1 Huntsman,who could win? the Nevermores or the Hunstman?" a voice then said, "The currect answer will lead you to walking home alive,if you pick the wrong answer,you'll never get out of this forest with LIFE" the voice echoed,Raven through for a moment,the answer...what was it?

Summer and Qrow made they're way to the temple,Taiyang and Raven turned to them,both gasped to see Summer injured,she then slowly walked to it "what's the enigma?" she asked,Raven explained her, "that one's a facade,a small NeverMore would never atack any Huntsman or Huntriss 'cuz it would still want to know more about the humans before atacking" Summer said with a smirk, "Correct" the voice said.

"Let's get out of here then!" Summer said,but,before any of them could move,a Giant NeverMore flew right on top of them, "Oh well,the plan has change,now,it's the part where we RUN!" Summer said,running along with Taiyang,Qrow an Raven,they continued running until they got some kind of ruins,the four atacked it in turns, "let's hit it with everything that we've got!" Summer said,pulling out MysticRose and slashing it with dust atacks,all of them started to hit the giant grimm with all they're power.

Summer had a smirk on her face "I've got a plan!" she said,explaining it to her friends,Taiyang smirked,he climbed one of the ruin towers,he then jumped to the Giant neverMore who was flying near by him,he started to punch it,he turned to Raven and blinked,jumping back to the ruins.

The Giant NeverMore lost it's own control and crashed into the canion's walls,it then growled.

Raven nodded and started running to where the giant grimm was,she jumped at the rocks,taking of her sword with the dust of ice,she frezzed the giant NemerMore's tail,she then ran off.

Qrow put his giant scyth in position,Summer jumped into his scyth, "only you would come with an idea like this" he said,Summer turned her head to him and smirked "do you think that you can make the shot?", "Can I?" he asked, Summer turned to him with an confused look, "of course I can!" he grinned,he then pulled his snipper riffle mistured with scyth's trigger,sending Summer flying,she then stuck the neverMore's head with her swords,using part of her Semblence,strenth,Speed and Wind,to run.

When Summer got in the hill,she slashed the Grimm's head,pullung it out,she turned to her friends,who where far away from her,white and red rose petals flew through the air from her white cloak.

From the distance,Raven stood watching "well...that was a thing" she finally said.

Qrow smiled,Taiyang Facepalmed.

"Skyler Valyrie, Liam Spears, Ebony Lie Ren and Ivory Grace" the HeadMaster called,the four steped forward " From now on,you'll be known as of Team EISL,lead by Ebony Lie Ren." The HeadMaster said

"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen and Raven Branwen" The HeadMaster Called, Summer had an huge smile on her face to know that she'll be with her friends,in the same team, Summer,Taiyang,Qrow and Raven steped forward.

"From this day on,your Team name will be STRQ,Lead by...Summer Rose" he said,Summer's eyes shine as he said her name "me!?" she exclaimed, Taiyang smiled, Raven grinned, Qrow hugged her, she tried to break free from his hug "hey,watch it!" she said,Qrow backed off, "sorry" he laughed,he had forgotten about her arm bandage.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." The HeadMaster said,right beside him,there was his apprentice,Ozpin.

Summer laughed along with her team.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Assignment

Chapter 2

The First Assignment;

After the teams were created, Summer and her friends Taiyang, Raven and Qrow were in their dorm room and they decided to decorate the dorm, Summer complained about not liking the beds because they were "too simple and needed to be unique to fit the team" Qrow couldn't help but chuckle saying that there's no point in wasting time with the beds if the only thing we'll do with them is sleep to which Raven rolled her eyes and sat down in her bed "so now we're officially students, but there's not much to do" meanwhile Taiyang was in his own bed reading about the creatures of Grimm unaware of all the commotion on the team as Summer started to rearrange the beds pushing Taiyang and Raven off them but to no avail to which she said unamused "oh come on guys we need to make the best out of the time we have here! Lets not be all moody and have fun!" Raven looked at her and chuckled "right everyone lets have fun! Lets do like Taiyang and spend the entire day studying" to which he heard and shot back "at least I'm trying to pass the year while you are fighting over beds" he said with a laugh as everyone laughed as well as Summer stretched and looked at the time "woahhhh its time to go to class come on!" she grabbed Qrow's and Raven's hands and took off from the room while Taiyang was left there completely distracted "did you know that a Grimm can- wait where is everyone? Oh crap I forgot classes!" he then took off running to class as fast as he could getting there panting a bit tired and took his seat next to another student as he looked at him with a chuckle "Hey there! Name's James Arc and you must be Taiyang!" he offered his hand for him to shake and Taiyang looked at him and quickly shook his hand "yes, hello and nice to meet you too Jones" to which James laughed and replied back "my name's James, not Jones, at least the best you can do is not call me Johnny" and Taiyang quickly replied "yeah that's great Jimmy" after saying that James laughed again and shook his head starting to focus on the class as Summer was doodling in her notebook as professor Orpheus Oobleck was giving a lecture about the creatures of Grimm and stating various history facts while sipping on a cup of hot coffee while Summer kept doodling she looked over at Raven to find out she was asleep and smiled smirking as she started drawing a mask on her face that resembled a Grimm's face and tried her best not to laugh as Qrow looked over at her and gave her a thumbs up for approval as she nodded and finished drawing on her face and got asked a question by the professor as she stood up and saluted "Apprentice Huntress Summer Rose sir!" to which the teacher almost instantly teleported to her and stood next to her "firstly miss Rose, you don't salute with a crayon in your hands and secondly, you're a Student Huntress, this kind of distraction can get you killed in a live battle situation" he said that taking another sip and teleporting back to his original place and looked again at Summer "you may sit down but before that tell me what is the most abundant kind of creature of Grimm that you can find" Summer looked at Qrow and Taiyang for help with a gulp and a distressed face as Taiyang was too busy writing things down and Qrow looked at her and saluted back in a way to say "nice knowing you" with Summer poking her tongue out at Qrow and moved her lips but not exactly voicing her own words "oh okay captain helpful!" and then turned back to face the professor again "Ooh Ooh it's the Deathstalkers!? Oh oh wait wait!" she turned to another student that was mimicking a wolf and looked back at Professor Oobleck "it's the Beowolves!" The professor nodded in joy and took another quick sip of the coffee "bravo bravo, I was starting to consider the Deathstalker but you quickly fixed your own silly answer miss Rose. Very well class I'm assigning you all a group work that you must complete until next class, you must travel to the natural habitat of the Grimm and study their movements and actions, take heed not to start any conflicts, that will be all, at the first sign of trouble, retreat to safety, after all, a living and escaped Huntsmen is better than a dead one" after that he zipped past everyone and disappeared leaving everyone there to get up and leave for break.

Soon after the bell rang for break Summer jumped up and stretched "phewwww glad that is over, hey Qrow you owe me a cookie for not helping me!" she said pointing her finger at Qrow as he also pokes his tongue out and eats a cookie as Taiyang sighed once again standing up from his seat closing his book "can't you two get a room already? The professor told us to travel to Grimm territory, I suppose you both know what that means riiigghhtt?" Summer and Qrow looked at each other in a funny way then tried to speak at the same time but got nowhere as Taiyang sighed once again in a deeper way and looked at them rubbing his forehead "you guys, if you'd pay attention to the class instead of doodling Grimm masks into Sleeping Beauty over there you'd know that Grimm are naturally attracted to negative energies and places that radiate negativity, that said, we should probably head to some sort of ruins or places that mean negative things, oh and Deathstalkers are one of the rarest kinds of Grimm Summer, that's your bit of trivia for today" he smiled and giggled walking out of the class as Raven woke up looking at Summer and Qrow clearly showing the Grimm mask painting Summer did on her and they both started laughing as she stood up and brushed her clothes off "okay what did the two of you do? And who's gonna give me the notes from this class?" to which Summer replied hastily holding a smirk "you'd have better luck asking Taiyang the Explorer" and Qrow nodded looking at Raven unable to keep from laughing "that new look suits you sis! Ehehe" she tilted her head and narrowed her eyebrows in a way to show confusion and took out her sword to look at her own reflection in the blade and screamed seeing what Summer had done "SUMMER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" to which Summer started giggling and laughing running around the desks with an enraged Raven after her holding her sword up "OHhhhh I'm gonna turn you into Summer Steak after I'm done with you! Brother catch her!" Qrow whistled innocently as he slowly skipped out of the classroom leaving the two of them to run around as another girl ran in the classroom and seeing the commotion decided to jump in and began chasing Summer down with Raven as she kept running looking at the new person "and who are you?" the girl laughed and smirked catching Summer and restrained her holding her arms from her back and laughed again "my name's Skyler Valkyrie hihihihihi" Raven grinned evily as she took Summer's crayons and drew whiskers and cat ears on Summer's face and smirked "Lookye here! It's Faunus Summer! Meow meow!" and Summer played her part and let her hands up in a kitten style and brushed her hair with her «paws« and nuzzled up to Raven "can I has cookies? Big meanie Qrow won't give me cookies" the three of them laughed and Skyler suddenly waved at the girls and walked out saying "I'm gonna check on Liam really quick" and she poked her head out of the classroom and shouted "LIIIIAAAAAMM?" and slowly a yawning and obviously tired looking teenager showed up yawning again as Skyler grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him away "we're gonna have lunch together Liam, I'm paying!" to which he held his arms up and yawned saying "Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy-" and immediately started snoring again as she dragged him.

After their classes were all over Summer stretched lazily and looked at everyone of her team "okay lets get that group assignment out of the way I want my cookies with milk" and Taiyang nodded standing up from his seat as everyone was walking out "excellent idea Summer, I've planned the ideal location for our work! So just lets head for the gate and I'll explain on the way!" he walked out holding his books under his arm as Raven stood up as well along with Qrow and looked at Summer as she still had the cat ears and whiskers and both of them ended up laughing looking at Summer as she pouted "Heyyyyy Qrow that's plus one cookie you're owing me" and he suddenly went quiet and nodded "right right" and Raven looked at both of them "okay slowpokes lets get this done and over with!" she said that and darted to the gates where Taiyang was waiting with Summer following right behind her with Qrow immediately following the two girls as Taiyang looked at all of them "I was starting to grow gray hair while waiting and the book's already covered with cobwebs and spider eggs hehehe" he chuckled and continued "right are we set?" to which everyone replied by nodding as Summer hopped up taking out MysticRose "Yes I am definitely ready I'm gonna chop 'em up gooooood!" Taiyang immediately interrupted her by saying "woah woah woahhh wait there miss terminator we're heading there to study them not to slice and dice them into cubes" Summer pouted again and put her weapon away putting her arms on her waist replacing her smile with a serious pouty face "oh you're no fun at alllllllll" they all chuckled and Qrow made a determined face saying "alrighty lets get this done I'm wanting to get back before dinner!" they nodded and walked out of the gates heading to the ruins and got there as it was becoming dark with Taiyang panting tiredly as Summer saw this and poked him "hehhehe you're the one that suggested we'd come here" as he nodded and shrugged "yeah I know still I wasn't aware it'd be this tiring" Raven chuckled and stretched looking over the ruins as the team stood on top of a hill and Qrow muttered smirking "what a silent hill this is don't you agree? Nothing happening, where's the so feared Creatures of Grimm?" Summer looked around and spotted a Giant Ursa and made aim for it as Taiyang once again pulled her MysticRose down and sighed "remember Summer, no murdering okkaaayy? " he passed his hand in front of their faces as if trying to explain something to an idiot and Summer took note of that and pushed him off and laughed "Heyyyyyy I'm not that idiotic, okay then no killing… FOR NOW!" Qrow crouched and took out some binoculars and started watching over the creatures as Taiyang did the same and took notes "you girls check the perimeter for any Grimm behind and around us" they quickly nodded and Summer put her hand on her forehead and got on her tippy toes to look around as Raven grabbed the hilt of her sword and looked carefully examining her surroundings as the two boys studied the patterns of movement of the Ursas as Qrow put the binoculars down and held his head up as Taiyang glanced at him stopping his note taking for a bit "and what's wrong with you?" Qrow tried to stop himself but ended up sneezing loudly and that ultimately alerted the Grimm to their presence as Summer jumped up scared letting go of MysticRose and the weapon fell on Raven's head and she yelped "H-hey! What's the big idea?" Summer put her tongue out and tilted her head picking up MysticRose putting it away "sorry sorry! Qrow's sneeze was so loud that I got scared" Raven and Taiyang along with Summer looked at Qrow and at the same time gave him a slap to the back of his head shouting at the same time pointing to the approaching Grimm "look what your sneeze has done!" he yelped and looked at the Grimm creatures approaching quickly and jumped back up "right right lets do this!" they all nodded and yelled "YES!" and Taiyang thought for a second and said "but aren't we supposed to avoid conflicts and run if the situation looks bad? From the looks of things it definitely stinks soooo" Summer cut him off and jumped down the hill to face the Ursas with her dual swords and the three of them followed with Taiyang slightly hesitant "but professor-" with Raven interrupting "the professor can go and sip on lava for all I care I'm not letting our teammate and leader die!" she said dragging Taiyang down while taking out her Dust Sword dashing at the enemy to the left as Qrow went to the right with Taiyang still trying to decide where to start while Summer was already fighting an Ursa slashing its legs until it fell and jumped from his head as it got up and slashed it in half taking notice of the one behind her switching behind her and parrying the attack pushing it back and then lunging forward spreading her swords to the side slicing its legs off and then performing a spiral movement with the swords spread out slicing all Grimm that came in contact with her as Raven swiftly dispatched enemies with flicks of her sword that were almost invisible to the human eye as she suddenly pushed herself back gripping the hilt of her sword and performed a quick unsheathing followed by a slow sheath of her sword as the Grimm creature in front of her fell dead as she sheathed her sword as she dashed up again unsheathing her sword using ice dust and freezed a Grimm dead on its tracks and followed by 3 vicious hits with the sheath finishing with one diagonal slice with the Dust Sword using Fire dust magic to crack the ice statue that was once an Ursa and went next to quickly run across various enemies slashing randomly as she crouched at the end slowly sheathing her sword killing the enemies as she sighed opening her eyes standing up. Qrow on his side was dynamically switching between his sword and his scythe weapon form to carefully deal with expertise of the Giant Ursas that lunged at him, sending one to the air following it to the air switching to the scythe as he spun himself in the air spinning the scythe to the left and then to the right in a rotor motion thrusting them further into the air switching to a sword to inflict damage while they were on the air jumping to the top of the Ursa and piercing the sword through its abdomen coming crashing down on the other Grimm creatures as he switched to his scythe while still having the sword form impaled on the downed Ursa as he swung it upwards sending the now dead enemy to the air as he parried another attack from behind and another from his left side pushing them back and sweeping their legs while cartwheeling to the side with his Scythe form latching it to the Ursa's leg and then he grins "lets go for a ride!" immediately after he started swinging the scythe along the ground dragging the Ursa hitting all surrounding Grimm with both the sword and the Ursa attached to the Scythe sending the latched enemy to the air and jumping up switching to Sword form and performing a downwards slash into the ground slashing the Ursa in half as he got up running his hand through his forehead to get rid of any sweat as Taiyang combined his expertise with hand to hand combat with his own martial arts skills combined with his own weapons, handguns fitted on his shoes and shotgun gauntlets dishing out massive damage to Grimm creatures taking them one on one starting every combo with a left and right punch combination and then either following into either a showering of kicks combined random shots of his foot handguns and then a downwards kick smashing any Grimm that was unfortunate enough to be caught underneath it running ahead to other creatures quickly one after the other with a rapid flurry of kicks and punches using his built up momentum to propel himself forward into a vertical circular movement shooting both his handguns and his shotguns as he hit the several Ursas in a line and then jumped off one's head and crashed down on them with a fist that caused a small crater as he smirked dodging an attack by ducking and punching the chest of the enemy timing his punch just right to deliver a shotgun blast that sends it flying up then he back flips shooting the handguns before landing on his two feet preparing a focused shot into his punch as the Grimm falls and is hit by a straight forward powered up punch that totally disintegrates it and then finishes it off by kicking one's head clean off his shoulders as he brushed his hands and then his clothes "too damn easy" as Summer was finishing as well holding her arms out with her swords to the side as she starts to run forward slashing at light speeds catching about 5 Ursas in her wake and then finishes them all off by spinning her own body horizontally holding her blades vertically slicing them all as she lands crouching getting up and looking around "hihihi are we done here? Ahah I can say that this was one good class eh?" she said with her usual and trademark giggle as she put Mystic Rose away with Raven powering up her sword then dashing forward slashing 3 Grimm creatures then coming back with her back facing them as they stood still as she sighs deeply sheathing her sword and as soon as the sheath's click is heard they all dissipate and fade being cut into tiny pieces "yes we are done, mission accomplished right everyone?" Taiyang nodded and once again was taking notes about their combat performance and most importantly of how the Grimm behaved when faced with hostiles around them and ended up having a perfect essay to show to Professor Oobleck as he smiled and nodded "this is perfect! I have enough to give the team a perfect score! Now come on its getting dark!" he said that turning around and started climbing up the small hill again as they all followed, Summer was whistling with her eyes closed randomly swinging her sword along the ground unknowingly killing a downed unconscious Ursa "oopsie? Did I hurt you? Oh no I didn't mean it! Sorry sorry Ursa!" Raven chuckled and dragged Summer with her "B-But Raven I hurt that Ursa! Poor thing was just taking a nap!" to which Summer replied still with a chuckle "you're the one that's gonna take a nap now Summer heheh" she said with Summer being dragged by her crossing her arms and dragging her foot along the ground pouting as they went back to Beacon after a good day of work heading back to rest and shower as they sat by their beds and Qrow broke the weird silence "so today was excellent don't you all agree?" they all nodded demonstrating tiredness and turned off the lights to sleep but about 5 minutes later suddenly Summer's phone started ringing bringing upon the general annoyance of her team as her song was terribly loud with Raven looking at her throwing a pillow at Summer "I swear Summer if you don't shut that thing up I'll throw it out the fucking window!" to which she squealed and laughed shutting off her phone "I'm sorry!" she said as they all went back to sleep, getting ready for their next day

On the next day the silence of the coming morning and the sunrise was shattered by a loud thump as Summer fell off her bed and yelped seconds later getting smashed by Raven as she also fell off the bed as Qrow was the one pushing everyone off their beds as he slowly crawled up behind Taiyang but was interrupted by him saying "you better not…" Qrow was taken aback and whistled going back to his bed and looked at the two girls on the ground and laughed to himself as Raven slowly woke up and saw she was on top of Summer and screamed on her ears as they both got up much to Qrow's amusement as he also fell off his bed laughing as Raven hit Summer with a pillow as she woke up with her mouth full of pillow feathers and giggled "heyyy Raven what is it? Good morni-" she was interrupted by another pillow to the face as Raven hit her again then went to Qrow and hit him with the pillow as well as Summer got two pillows and started doing attack movements as if the pillows were MysticRose repeatedly hitting Qrow on the head as he yelped "ow ow ow ouch stop stahpp!" as Taiyang slowly woke up looked at them three and muttered to himself "more and more I find myself wondering if I'm in a team of huntsmen or a kindergarden…. I'm surrounded by children" he then fell back asleep putting his pillow over his head to muffle the noises of Summer and everyone else hitting Qrow on the head as James knocked on the door and Raven opened the door "oh hey Raven I was thinking you and me cou-" she interrupted him by hitting him with a pillow too and closed the door on his face replying "no" and went back to her bed and sat down "well pointless to sleep now" Summer nodded and stopped hitting Qrow and put her pillows on her bed and sat down there looking out the window "yeah besides we have classes in 10 minutes sooooo we better get going huh? today we have to deliver that work we did!" Taiyang slowly sat up and spat the pillow into the bed and sighed stretching "yeah the work we did before Mister Achoo decided to attract the whole hoard of hooligan Ursas" to which Qrow replied "if only Taiyang the Explorer didn't bring us to such a place in the sticks perhaps we could retreat quickly and without much fuss to protected territory but NOooooooooooooooooooooooooo you had to bring us to a frigging silent hill overlooking some ruins filled to the brim with Grimm! And I'm allergic to the flowers that were there not my fault" he crossed his arms as Raven laughed "stop it girls and lets get to class" after that she got up with Summer and clapped hands with her and laughed "and you call us girls while you're there bickering like two old ladies! Shame on you boys!" they both laughed and headed out for class as Qrow and Taiyang were left speechless "h-hey! I'm not a lady much less an old one! Come on lets go to class already" Taiyang left the room as Qrow got up and followed shrugging "if I'm a lady at least I'm not ugly, can't say the same for Taiyang though" he said this in a low tone so he couldn't listen and walked to class and soon everyone was there on their places as Raven as soon as she saw Oobleck fell asleep again almost instantly as Summer smirked and fought herself not to doodle on her face again and instead decided to place crayons on her hair and rolled them with her hair as she chuckled evily as Qrow looked and made a grim face calling Summer's attention and gave her a motion of him running his fingers along his neck as to say that she was done for but she shrugged it off and finished placing crayons on Raven's hair as Summer sat down looking innocent pretending to take notes as Oobleck arrived with his trademark coffee and started sipping on it at the same time calling everyone to check on who was present as James looked at Taiyang and whispered "hey hey hey don't you think Raven is cool?" to which he looked at him narrow eyed "why yes she is Jeremy" he thought for a moment and kept talking "but like she has that air about her ya know?" and Taiyang looked at him again "okay Jonathan what's your point?" to which he chuckled and banged his own chest "well I James Arc am gonna try and get with her!" Taiyang couldn't help but laugh a bit "wow good luck with that Junior" James nodded and looked at his notes "yeah I'm sure I can do it!" Taiyang looked at him "okay James lets just focus on the class you know what that is? C.L.A.S.S" he then sighed and started taking more notes again as James muttered "thanks bro" and Taiyang was getting frustrated as he replied hastily "thanks for what?" to which he replied "for actually getting my name right" and Taiyang smiled and nodded "oh no problem Jamal" James hearing that dropped his head to the desk and sighed deeply.

Meanwhile Oobleck got everyone's attention "very well class lets see the work you've done on that assignment I gave you yesterday! Team STQR you're first!" Summer got up with the rest of the team as Raven was asleep and she replied "Professor Oobleck we've done the work successfully!" she saluted and continued! "This time I don't have any crayons on my hand while saluting, our work was compiled by Taiyang Xiao Long Sir!" and as soon as she finished Oobleck teleported right to in front of her "its DOCTOR OOBLECK! I didn't take a Ph.D for nothing my dear" he sipped once again on his coffee and went back instantly to his original position as Summer was left with a weird expression on her face given how close he was and chuckled sitting down as Taiyang went ahead to deliver the work and bowed "all our work was complied here, we took the liberty to not only study their neutral activities but to also STUDY Their combat behaviour and came up with that final result" the doctor was pleased and surprised by how in depth the work was and clapped "splendid work team STQR! This is precisely what I want from young Huntsmen in training! You may go back to your seats, anyone else want to deliver their work?" to which a notebook went flying to the face of the doctor by Liam as he was too tired to even stand up and decided to throw it mumbling "the work is there, have fun, goodnight" and went back to sleep but not for long as Skyler slapped the back of his head and he jolted back up on his seat as she said "did you forget we're going out today? You can't just sleep!" to which Liam nodded slowly looking at her and plummeted down on the desk again snoring while mumbling "killll meeeehhhhh" as the doctor went over the work and clapped as well "this is also splendid work, you're all congratulated for another work well done Liam, Skyler, Ebony and Ivory, team EISL!" as he sipped once again on his coffee as Raven mumbled in her sleep "I swear he's gonna be slurping on ice before the end of the year…" to which Summer chuckled and giggled to herself while continuing to doodle happily drawing a picture of literally the doctor sipping on ice and becoming a walking ice cube while Qrow just sat back and thought to himself filtering the words of Oobleck so he could only listen to his own thoughts and after a while the class ended with Doctor Oobleck running around getting his stuff up and zipping as always through everyone running out to god knows where as everyone got up and left except for Qrow, Taiyang, Raven and Summer as she poked Raven awake and she stretched again yawning lazily rubbing her eyes "umm miam miam did I miss anything?" she runs her hands down her back pulling her hair back and feels something is wrong and shouts again "SUMMER ROSE! I'M THE ONE THAT'S GONNA MAKE YOU SEE RAINBOWS WITH YOUR OWN CRAYONS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" and she started chasing her down again as Summer couldn't nothing but laugh and giggle while running around the desks vaulting over Oobleck's while running and laughing "oh come on Raven at least now you're a bundle of joy and colors! Hihihihihihihihihi!" to which Raven got more angered while chasing her and started laughing manically drawing her Dust Sword as Summer let out a loud gulp and ran as she could using her Semblance of wind to outrun Raven and circle her several times until she got dizzy and fell on her back spinning her head in circles "this isn't funnnyyyyy Summerrrr" to which she just stopped in front of her and pulled her up and sheathed her sword handing it back to Raven and smiled "there all good now! Come on everyone lets grab something to eat I'm hungry!" to which Qrow instantly replies with a chuckle "I can agree with that totally!" while Taiyang thought and then said out loud "hmm I wonder if there's any Grimm Steaks made out of Ursa ribs, that would be yummy!" to which they all looked at him giving him a weird look as he shrugged it off and laughed "oh nothing nothing just thinking to myself hehe" and they all said at the same time "Ooookkkkaayyy" then Summer added "STRQ! TO THE MESS HALL!" and they all replied with a "Yay!" as the group steadily and quickly made their way out of the classroom into the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Let the bak- battle begin!

Chapter 3

Let the bak-I mean battle beguin!

The four friends headed to the Mess Room,Raven was walking far from the others,she had a grinn on her face,taiyang slowed and walked to her "hey,you okay? you seem...awfully quiet" he asked,Raven smilled at yeah "yeah" she grinned and Looked at Summer who was walking beside Qrow.  
Slowly,Raven arpoached Summer,and,shoved Summer's head with her hood,Summer yellped "h-Hey! what's the big plan!?" she exclaimed, "revenge" Raven grinned,Qrow laughed,as soo did Taiyang.

Summer looked at all of them with an angry face as she started to walk away.

Raven almost fell off of laughing,the three followed Summer, "hey!" Qrow said,Summer turned to him "what?" she asked, "are you gonna be mad for us to laugh?" he asked,Summer grinned at him "of course not ediot!" she laughed.

"Don't forget,I still want my revenge on yoU" Raven said,Summer smirked "and it's on",Raven smirked back, "BAKING BATTLE!" both girls yelled, "you boys can be the proovers!" Summer said,dragging both boys to a field,off the school.

There was some baking stuff, "okay! let the baking beguiN!" Summer exlaimed,she then ran to her part and started to cook cookies,raven looked at her ingredients,she didn't know what to bake,she was terrible at baking,but,tried to beet Summer,she started cooking a cake.

Qrow smelled the smell of Summer's cookies,he was her proover,Taiyang looked at Raven,he watched her bake.

Quickly,Summer made a bunch of cookies "there!" "I finished!" she said,Raven finished her cake,it was all black,she blinked and put it in front os Taiyang,Summer put her cookies in front of Qrow,he without question,took one of her cookies,he blinked and started to eat more and more" twese awe dewicioys!" he said with his mouth full,Summer giggled.

Taiyang gulped at Raven's cake,he let ou a sigh and ate a piece of it,quickly spitting it out "that's horrible,what the heck have you use on these!?" he exclaimed,Summer smiled, "you have to eat the whole thing to win" she smirked,Qrow then looked behind Summer,he gasped as he saw 3 more banches of cookies,he was speachless.

Raven crossed her arms,waiting for Taiyang to continue to eat her cake.

Taiyang gulped,he then started to eat again.

Qrow finished the first bunch of cookies,he burped and looked at Summer "next" he said,Summer grinned "with pleasure" she said and put a giant table of cookies in front of him,he started to eat them.

Taiyang was on the last piece of cake,Qrow was on the bunch of cookies.

"Go Qrow! You can do it!" Summer yelled at Qrow's ears "okay! Okay! I'm not deaf!" he yelled at her, continuing to eat the cookies, Summer looked at raven and stuck her tongue out at her, Raven glared at Taiyang who was as green as the grass "eat" she said, "b-but" he whimpered at her, Raven glared at him, Taiyang knock his head on the table before grabbing a little bit more of Raven's cake.

Qrow and Summer laughed at Taiyang's face as he ate the cake, he then picked some up and shoved it on their mouths.

As Summer and Qrow were forced the cake down their throats they suddenly felt a burning sensation and a horrible taste assaulting and destroying their taste senses as they clutched their throats in pain and disgust as their faces turned green and all of a sudden fell with their heads on the table unconscious as Taiyang smirked and laughed seeing Raven approaching him smirking and grinning "Taiyangy I have something for you! More cake!" he gasped and whimpered as he was forced even more cake into his mouth as he put his hands over his mouth and slowly but surely fell into the same state of unconsciousness as Summer and Qrow except he just straight fell into the ground eyes wide open and arms stretched to the sides as Raven looked at her own cake "is it that bad?" she then decided to take a tasting of her own cake and shrugged feeling her face turn a mix of green and blue as she coughed and ran outside to throw up what she just ate while sighing "darn this tastes like crap, now I know how much I fail at cooking, but!" she got up and pouted looking inside the mess hall "I shall get my revenge Summer Rose!" she said, walking back into the mess hall looking at everyone unconscious as she threw away her cake as the young Ozpin was going by "oh what's this?" he said picking up a bit of the cake as Raven shook her head "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he shrugged and took a bite of the cake and laughed "this is actually really good! I must consider asking the headmaster to let you cook for everyone Raven!" he said taking the rest of the cake from her hands "I suppose you won't mind if I take this! Thank you have a nice day!" he said laughing and walking away waving at Raven that had her mouth wide open and speechless.

Summer slowly woke up at the sun rays,she blinked and looked around,Taiyang and Qrow were asleep, she yawned,Raven pocked her,Summer jumped,falling off her bed,she then turned to Raven, "Raven!? what do you think your doing!?" she exclaimed,Raven looked at her "finally" she said,Summer looked at her with an confused look "finally what?" she asked, "You and Qrow have been unconscient all day yesterday" Raven said,Summer then remembered "ohh,now I remember,that cake of youres was really strong,gezze..." Summer said,getting back to her bed and sitting down on it "I still feel dizzy because of that"

"could you please go get me a glass of water? your cake wants to came back out" Summer said and blinked,Raven nodded and got her a glass of water,Summer drank it and looked at her "thanks,that one goes to the list of bad stuff that you do", raven looked at her "what!?" she exclaied, "now,I have to keep your cake inside meeeeh", raven glared at Summer.

Taiyang woke up and looked at Raven and Summer "Finally" he said,Summer looked at him "Shut up,Taiyang" she turned away from him,Taiyang smirked and yawned.

"Next time,you don't ask me anything then" Raven looked at Summer,and she gave her a glare in return, "wwwooowww calm down you two,what's gone inbetween both you you?" Taiyang blinked at them, "blame her" Summer turned away and covering herself with her

blanket.

Raven rolled her eyes "you are soo chieldish" she then walked to her own bed, "At least I'm a 'chield' who can cook to herself!" Summer snaped at Raven, "Probably the only thing that you can cook is cookies,and,nothing more,I'm sure that You had to beg your little making mommy to teach you on how to make cookies!" Raven yelled at Summer who had an furious look,she took off MysticRose and pinned Raven down,putting her swords at raven's neck "say that again and I'll rip your throat out" Summer DeathGlared Raven.

Taiyang quickly jumped out of his bed and tried to take Summer off Raven,Summer kicked Taiyang off as she keept one of her feet on Raven's chest, "back off,Taiyang!" she glared at him, "Summer,that's enough! Raven's had anough! I think that she learned her lesson,just,please,get off her!"

Summer blinked at Raven,who then kicked Summer off her,picking her own weapon,Summer slashed at Raven who dodged her atack,Raven then used her fire dust on her sword to atack Summer's leg,Summer was cauth of guard and letted MysticRose fall,while SUmmer was vunerable,Raven pinned her down,Summer picked up MysticRose and slashed at Raven's arm,she fell off,her wound bleeding,Summer got up,holding herself with her swords while getting up as her leg burned (not like,burning with fire XD),she blinked and pointed at Raven's head with her weapons,Taiyang gasped "SUMMER STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? JUST BACK OFF HER!" He yelled.

Qrow then slowly woke to Taiyang's yells, "hey..what the hell,I'm trying to sleep..." He said while blinking.

"SUMMER,JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING SWORDS AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" Taiyang yelled,Summer glared at him "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOUR NOT MY FATHER OR MOTHER TO ORDER ME AROUND,SOO,FUCK OFF,Taiyang!" she yelled,furious.

Qrow then pecked at them "what the hell are you guy-" he gasped as he saw Raven looking at Summer,Summer with her swords on her hands,one pointing at Raven's head,one holding her up, and Taiyang looking at both of them, "okay,what the fuck did I miss?" Qrow looked at them while trying to figure out what happened.

Summer smirked and saw that Taiyang was distracted,she then pointed Mystic Rose at Raven's head,her hans shaking from what she was about to do,she looked with her Silver grey eyes deeply into Raven's Crimson red eyes,full of fear,she blinked and showed no fear of what shes about to do.

"SUMMER! STOP!" Qrow yelled at her, "WHAT!? YOUR GONNA GO AGAINEST ME TOO!?" she shouted at him,he got down from his bed and looked at her,Summer's silver eyes were full of hate and sadness.

Qrow looked at her,pushing her off Raven,Taiyang walked over to Raven and helped her get up,Qrow held Summer while Taiyang pulled MysticRose out of Summer's hands soo she couldn't hurt anyone else.

"LET ME GO QROW! LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Summe yelled at Qrow to let her go,Qrow held her,she truggled to break free,Qrow was amazed on how strong she were.

"Why did you turn on me!?" Raven looked at Summer with an sad look on her face,Taiyang blinked "yeah,what's wrong with you!? with what you've almost done,you don't desirve to be leader!"

A small tear rolled down Summer's eye as she closed her eyes and then opened them,breaking free from Qrow,she looked at all of them "DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S EASY TO SEE YOUR DAD DIE IN FRONT OF YOU AS KID!? DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S EASY To BE IGNORED BY YOUR MOTHER!? DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S EASY TO LIVE ALL BY YOURSELF!? DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S EASY,DO KNOW THAT SOMEONE'S DEATH WAS YOUR FAULT!? WELL,IT'S NOT! AND WELL THEN,I FUCKING GODDAMN QUIT THIS SHIT!" Summer snaped at them,Qrow looked at her with an sad look,soo did raven and Taiyang, "S-Summer...If I knew that,I-I would't have said anything like that..." Raven whispered,Summer blinked and picked MysticRose up,slowly,she walked to the door,trying to move her leg, "You guys will do fine,it's not like you need me for anything,now if you excuse me,I'll have to go back home and face my horrible mom,if I can even call her that,you won't miss me,goodbye!" she yelled,opened the door and slammed it.

"Summer! wait! where are you going!?" Qrow bursted through out the door,it was allready too late,she was gone.

"Summer..." he whispered.

They all sat down on they'r beds, "great...We've not only lost our leader,and soo did we lost a friend.." Taiyang whispered.

2 days have passed since Summer's desappearence,Raven had been the whole weekend depressed in sorrow for her friend,Taiyang woundered what happened to her,and Qrow,he was down,really beaten up by what happened,depression had took over him, raven enetered the dorm room and sat down on her bed,then looking at Summer's "It's my fault.." Raven said while closing her eyes, Qrow sat silently.

sudenly they heard something from the window, "Guys,it's no ones fault,I shouldn't have gone that far too...You didn't know about my soo called mother,I shouldn't have gone that far on you,rave,and,I'm sorry" Summer whispered,they turned to her,surprised to see her after almost 2 days.

"Summer! your back!" Qrow,Raven and Taiyang cheered as they saw theyr leader and friend,she got down from the tree,her cloack was in a pretty bad shape,she blinked at them, and then turned away, "I'm sorry,for what I've done to you,I know,I know,you guys won't forgive me,I've almost killed a friend" Summer sighed,her voice slowly cracking,with her hood hiding her face.

Raven blinked sadly at her friend and hugged her, "I forgive you,Summer" she said with a tear on her eye while hugging Summer,she didn't expect for anyone to forgive her after what she'd done,she happyly hugged back.

Qrow and Taiyang joined the Team-Hug,Summer then sticked her tongue out at them "Your crushing meeh!" she laughed without breath,all of them laughed.

"Gosh,I'm happy to be back,I've got to get my cloack fixed" Summer said while peting her cloack.

Raven rolled her eyes "You've been missing for 2 days and all that you care is about your cloack?" she asked,Summer glared at her and sticked her tongue out, "Your still chieldish" Raven chuckled.

Summer smiled "I know! that's why I am who I am!"

Summer looked at Raven's arm, "hey,I'm sorry for what I've done to your arm..." she whispered,Raven looked at her, "It's okay,but,what happened to your cloack? where have you been?" Raven asked,Summer looked away, "in...my mom's house,I sneacked in,she was out all wekkend with her new boyfriend,I still can't belive that she forgot my father and went out with another random guy" Summer said while looking away "Come sit,you must be tiered" Qrow said,Summer smiled and nodded "yeah,can't wait to go to bed,I could sleep for some good seven days",she took a step forward and her leg started burning from Raven's fire dust atack,she opened her eyes wide and quickly shoved MysticRose out to keep her balance,she blinked a few times, "Summer! you okay!?" Raven asked,worried,Summer looked at her "yeah...just,my leg burns as hell and to make it worse,while I was on the house,acidently flipped MysticRose in the wrong way,scratching it on the point,look at my luck,ehh?" summer blinked and took a deep breath, "lemme get an eye on it" Taiyang said, Summer walked to her bed,ignoring the burning pain,Taiyang took a look "It lookes like...Dust,Fire Dust" He then turned to Raven, "oh no...my Dust sword...did that?" she asked while looking at her friends red blood wound,she looked down,Summer looked at her "it'll be fine,don't worrie! it isen't your fault,Raven!" Summer smiled,Raven sighed, "we'll have to patch it up" he said,Summer looked at him and gulped "o-Okay,just get it over with".

taiyang picked up a bandage and started to patch it up on Summer's wound,she took deep breaths, "where,if you wanna break something" Qrow offered her his arm,she nodded and started to squish it.

"There" Taiyang said, "Finally! the bloody torture is dooone" Summer enjoyed her time without her leg pain, "feels good to be home.."

"well,get up,we have the full day off,soo,why not do some battle trainning or walk around the city?" Raven said,Qrow looked at her "Sis,don't you think that Summer needs to res-" Summer put her hand on his mouth "I'm up!"

After a while of walking on the town,they spoted the doks "Yuk,it smells like fish" Summer said as she walked away,Taiyang rolled his eyes.

"Know what guys? I'm soooooo bored" Summer said while looking up at the clouds,suddenly she bumped into something "why is this happenin' to meeeeee" she whispered, "HEEEELLLOOOO AGAINN! WHERE HAVE YA BEEN? WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LOOOOOOOOOONG WHILE" The annoying voice of Skyler sounded in front of Summer as she offered her hand to get up,Summer got up and looked at her,she looked at her friends.

"Skyler,what are you doing here?" Raven asked, "OHHHHH you know! just walkin' around!" she smiled,followed by Liam "hello" he said, team STRQ waved at him.

"Well,like we are all here,let's go walk for a lil' bit!" Raven said,Summer,Taiyang and Qrow nodded,Skyler and laim then nodded too.

"Let's go then!" Qrow smiled and started to walk along with Raven,Summer,Taiyang,Skyler and Liam.


	4. Chapter 4 The boring city of vale

Chapter 4

The boring city of vale;

"hey guys,guys! guuuuyyss! HEEEEYYYY GGGUUUUUUUYYYYYSSSSSS! GUYS! heeey! hey Raven! Hheeeyyyy Qrow, Taiyang! heeyyy!" Summer called them.

"WHAT!?" they all replied with an annoyed yell.

"I'm bored" Summer said, the others fell silent and glared at her "HEY I GOT AN IDEA" Raven said, Summer jumped, "LET'S DO A BAKING BAT-" Raven finished "FOR FUCKS SAKE RAVEN,NO!" Qrow and Taiyang yelled

Summer and Raven looked at each other and then at both Qrow and Taiyang "you don't like my cookies?" Summer said with an sad puppy face "don't you guys like my cake?" Raven did the same face, "you guys are jerks!" Summer crossed her arms and turned her back to them, "w-wait! no, your cookies are amazing, I'm talking about Raven's cake, that one is pretty baaad!" Qrow said not noticing his sister's angry face "ohohohohoh,my lovely little brother, you say my cake sucks heh?" she smirked, Qrow shacked his hands in a 'no' "NOOOOO PPPLEEAAASE,MERCY SIS!" "there will be no mercy for you" Raven smirked as she dragged him "SUMMEEER! TAIYANG, HEEELP!" Qrow cried and begged them,Summer smiled and said bye to him "it was nice knowing ya!" she giggled.

Raven dragged Qrow and then threw him on the water, soon they heard a 'SPLASH'.

"AAAHH! IT'S COLD! IT'S COOOOLDD! WHY SIS,WHY?!" Qrow cried, "hey, you idiot, get out and let's continue our walk" Taiyang laughed.

Qrow looked at him and crossed his arms "fine" he then got up.

Skyler was trying to reach her nose with her tongue, Liam looked at her "Skyler,that's desgusting" he said, Skyler laughed and then looked at him and booped his nose "silly" she giggled and trotted away,Liam sighed and smiled after her, "you guys are still there?! Oh look! is that a new type of crow!?"Skler laughed as she saw Qrow,he blinked.

Summer grinned "yep!" , Qrow looked up at them "ahahaha,verry funny" he said as he got up, Summer fell off of laughing, Raven, Taiyang, Skyler and Liam started to laugh too, Qrow looked at them "what now?!" he yelled before putting his hand on his head to scratch it,when he did soo,he noticed a small squirming thing in his head, he picked it up "seriously? Hey Guys, I've gotten dinner!" he said, "nooooo! we can't eat the fishie! gimme!" Summer said to him,Qrow blinked,got up there and gave the fish to her, "be right back guys" Summer smiled and wandered off.

"weird" Taiyang said,Skyler sat down on a chair "where did you get that chair?" Raven asked.

"don't tell me that's your weapon" Taiang said as he FacePalmed,Skyler looked at him and laughed "of course not silly! it's a just a normal chair I carry on mah pocket" she replied.

Raven blinked "okay" she said, "Hey guys,if you haven't notice,I'm soaking wet" Qrow said under his breath,Raven and Taiyang looked at him "that's your problem,not ours" they replied,Qrow looked at them "b-but"

"where did that fish head go?" Raven waited impatently, "Who? Summer? probably to do crap around the city" Taiyang said,Qrow rolled his eyes,he jumped when someone came from behind him and put theyr hands on his eyes,covering them, "who is it?" the person asked, "uhhhh,it could only be one person,the jellybean queen" he said,the person took theyr hands off his eyes and slapped his back head "your not wrong,but,no" the person said,it was clearly a female,Qrow turned around and saw Summer "oh,it's you" he said,Summer rolled her eyes "sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo we ready to go?" she asked,Raven,Taiyang,Liam and Skyler turned to her "finally! where have you been?!" they exclaimed,Summer looked at them and put one of her arms behind her head "weelll..."

(Dramatic FlashBack)

Summer walked away with the fish in her hands, "now,where..." she said and looked around,she then saw a fish can and droped the fish inside,the small crature started to swim along with the other fish,she was about to go back when she saw a black cat "AWWWW HELLO LITTLE KITTY!" she said and aproached the cat,it hissed at her "oh come on,don't be such a pussy!" she rolled her eyes and followed the cat as it ran away.

"heeeey! come heeere I wont hurt you,I promiss!" she yelped and ran after the cat.

The cat turned into a corner and Summer lost it "awww,too bad,I bet-" she was cutted off when she saw a beowolf pup,she looked at it and it barked,she picked it up and hugged it "OH MAH GAWD YU SOOO CUUUTTEEEE" she squeaked as she looked at it,the small black creature licked her nose.

"where's your family?" Summer looked at the small beowolf as it jumped off her, "be carefull! come here" she said and ripped a small part of her cloak,she then placed it around the small pup "there,now you look like a baby husky or corgi!" she looked at it as it barked, "okay,come on! let's go find your family" she chuckled and followed the pup when it started to ran off the halley.

The Beowolf pup ran trought the streets,people looking at it,a small kid hit him with his loolipop and it got mad,it snarled at the kid,the kid's mother came running and looked at the pup,ready to hit him.

Summer came running and grabbed the Beowolf pup and looked at the woman "I'm soo sorry for my dog,he didn't mean it" she said looking at it,the woman walked away with her kid with a disgusted face,Summer looked at her with an angry face "don't be scared,stupid people,the world's surrounded by them" Summer said and petted the small animal.

"okay,let's go,don't do anything else to drive atention to us okay?" Summer whispered to it,the dog barked as an 'yes' .

"I better get back to my team,well see ya!" Summer said as she put the soo called Beowolf in the ground.

[Dramatic FlashBack Fading Ending]

"Soo,that was it!" Summer smiled at her friends,Raven looked at her and started laughing along with Taiyang "Let me get this straight,soo,you found a BeoWolf pup in the city?!" Taiyang laughed,Summer looked at him "I'm not joking!" she exclaimed and they heard a bark,Summer turned around "Oh hello again! see,I wasen't joking!" Summer laughed, "Oh omighty jesus superstar she was right-" Raven said as she looked at it, "hey! what do you have there?" Qrow asked as he saw Summer picking something up,Summer showed him the BeoWolf pup,he screamed like a little girl and snaped the pup,making it fall in the water "Qrow!" Summer exclaimed before going down and looking at the water turned into black,then,she looked at the 'BeoWolf' ,it ran to her,it was actually not a BeoWolf pup,but a corgi, Summer laughed "heh,it actually was a dog!" she looked at her team and picked up the dog,taking it and showing it to her team,the small dog shock the water off it's fur,Raven crossed her arms as Qrow,Summer and Taiyang started laughing at her, "Ah ha ha ha,verry funny" Raven looked angryly at them, "My sis and the dog allready had a bad start,listen here doggie,no one messes with her hair" Qrow laughed and the pup looked him in confusion.

Raven rolled her eyes and Summer laughed, "Hey Raven,you should change your name to Soaking Wet Raven instead of Raven Branwen" she laughed,Raven smirked at her "hahahaha,very funny, Dog-Face Rose" she snaped,Summer looked at her and started to play with the dog's paws "I don't like you" she said as if the dog was saying it,then pointing with the corgi's paw to Raven,the dog looked at her in a 'what?' expression.

Raven hold a mirror "Hey Summer,the dog's talkin' about you" she laughed,Summer looked at it and stuck her tongue out at Raven.

"when will you guys ever stop fighting?" Taiyang face palmed.

Summer and Raven looked at him and glared at him, "...neveer..." both whispered on his ears.

Taiyang slowly backed away and turned to Qrow "woman are craazzyyyy.." he whispered.

"WE HEARD THAT" Summer and Raven yelled at them,Qrow pointed at Taiyang "HE SAID IT" he grinned, "you better run,pal" Qrow winked at Taiyang,who gave him the middle finger.

Summer planned something while the others argued,Qrow turned to her "Is something wrong?" he asked,Summer made an evil grinn in her mind "I'll tell you if you give me 4 cookies" she said,Qrow rolled his eyes and gave her the cookies, "fine,now tell me what's wrong".

"nothing's wrong,I just wanted an exeuse for you to give me cookies" Summer said happyly and walked away,eating her chocolate chip cookies.

Qrow looked at her "are you serious?" he asked,Summer nodded.

Raven looked at Taiyang "Oh ya!? I can just use my weapon to make you gulp those words!"

"actually,you should use your cake" Summer steped in while eating her cookies, "are you saying my cake is bad? well,lucky me I didn't eat your cookies,or else I'd be in the hospital!" Raven snaped,Summer looked at her with angry eyes "Well,Qrow and Taiayng can say otherwise" she evily grinned.

Raven looked at her team "whatever! Fuck this shit!" she rolled her eyes and walked away,furious.

"ohhh,you really did make her mad" Taiyang said.

"Summer 1,Raven 0" Summer laughed and finished her last cookie and looked at Qrow,who looked away, "do I have something funny on my face?" she asked and cleaned her face, "I think you exhagerated" he simply said and walked away,Taiyang shruged and followed the rest of them.

Summer looked around "was it something I said?" she asked awkwardly, jumping at the bark from the small corgi.

"oh hey! your still here? well...I might aswell give you a name and I don't care if they don't like you, you'll be my doggie" she smiled and petted the dog, "what about... Eins? it means one in german, since your the first dog I've ever gotten" she whispered and caressed Eins' ears.

"Allrighty, if they don't want me around, we can go for a walk by ourselfs!" Summer giggled and walked off, "Come on,Eins!" she called to the corgi, who barked and followed her.

"Okay, where are we going to do now?" Summer asked while looking around, Eins barked and pointed at a park with her muzzle, "You wanna go there?" she asked, Eins ran to it.

Qrow walked after Raven "hey sis! waiittt!" he said,Raven turned to him "what, Qrow?" she asked.

"Why are you soo mad at her?" Qrow asked while looking at his sister,who gave him an eye roll "She's too childish, let's see what happens,maybe she'll grow a brain while we're gone" she grinned.

"Wait,you mean she isen't with us!?" Qrow exclaimed and looked behind him, "well shit".

Taiyang finally caught up with them, "Heeeyy! don't you forget about me!" he said, Qrow and Raven looked at him.

"Let's go! we could go to a restaurant since that annoying child-brained isen't here!" Raven said excited and bounced away,Qrow was about to defend his team-leader and friend,but,Raven had already walked away, he sighed and followed his sister, alongside Taiyang.

"That one looks just fine,what do you guys think?" Raven asked,Tayiang and Qrow were talking to each other when Qrow looked at her, "hmhm?" Raven narrowed her eyes, "fine, whatever you want, just follow me then, dog brain" she joked, "Hey! Who are you calling a dog brain?!" Qrow exclaimed.

"Finally someone listens to me halleluja! now come on!" Raven dragged them into the restaurant, "wow, this looks awesome!" Taiyang exclaimed and looked around.

"alrigtht,what do you want to eat?" Raven asked her teammates, they looked at her, "anything's fine" Qrow said, "same" Taiyang replied.

Raven nodded and waited until the receptionist walked over to her.

"Heeyy! wait for me!" Summer exclaimed while running after Eins, who was barking and running around the park, she finally caugth up with the corgi and looked at her.

"Alright, what do you want me to see? It's getting pretty late" She asked, her white cloak floating with the breeze.

Eins looked at her and ran into some bushes, Summer followed the dog with a sigh, "heeyyyy! you're killin' me! waaaaaiittttt" she exclaimed.

The corgi ignored her and kept running through the trees and bushes until she stopped at a cliff and looked around, barking.

Summer followed and looked around, "woah...this looks awesome" she said while looking at the view, the sunset sunlight shining in the grass, it felt nice and warm.

"Thanks buddy, this really is a good place to stay ya know?" Summer said and sat down near the edge, enjoying the breeze and the warmth of the sunlight, Eins padded to her and sat down beside her owner and barked.

Summer sat there and looked over, she could almost see all of Vale and Beacon, a smile appeared on her face as she embraced the light and warmth of the sunset, the small grey corgi was sitting beside her when she decided to lay down on her owner's lap, Summer looked down at Eins and giggled, running her hand on the small dog's fur.

"This is soo pretty, Eins, the others would never show me something as beautiful" Summer said as she looked at the redish orangeish purpleish sky as the sun set, she yawned and layed down on the grass, Eins jumped off her soo she could get on a more comfortable position, then, laying beside her, Summer covered the small corgi with her cloak and smiled, yawning again.

"She's been missing for hours!" Qrow exclaimed.

"She's fine" Raven said while looking at her brother.

"how do you know? What if she was found by any grimm! Or attacked by any drunk bastard around?!" Qrow exclaimed and looked at both his team-mates.

"I'm sure she's back at Beacon, probably messing up with the room, I bet that dog already pissed on the beds, ugh, such child to bring a freaking dog to Beacon" Raven narrowed her eyes and keept walking.

Taiyang looked at them "ahem, I think Qrow might be right, being as stubborn and adventurous as she is, probably she already made it out of Vale to her own dom" he joked.

"Not funny, Tai" Qrow pouted and keept walking, hands in his pockets, he sighed. "Fine, whatever you want, she better be in the dorms"

"She's our ' _leader'_ she can take care of herself! Stop worrying soo much! Come on,the sun has already set" Raven said and pushed both Taiyang and Qrow, then running off. "Come on lazzy asses!" she laughed.

Qrow and Taiyang looked at each other and then ran after Raven.

Eins yawned and got up, it was getting late, she looked at her fast asleep owner, who looked pretty much comfortable sleeping in the grass, she barked and nudged her.

"Eiiinnsssss….not noowww, I'm trying to sleeeeppp" Summer groaned and pushed Eins away, Eins whimpered and barked as she was at the edge of the cliff.

"whaaaat nooowww?!" Summer exclaimed and looked at her pet dog,still half asleep, she gasped once saw that Eins was almost falling, the ground beneath the corgi fell apart, making her fall off.

Summer gasped and grabbed Eins paws "H-hold on!" she exclaimed and tried to push them both back on the cliff, she blinked and used all of her strength to get them to safety.

Once they both were away from the edge, Summer hugged Eins "Eins I'm soo sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you away! I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry! I'm happy your okay tho.." she cried, Eins licked her face.

"C-Come on, we need to get back to Beacon, It's late, I don't think the team really cares, come on, let's go get you some food and a nice bed first, okay?" Summer smiled and slowly got up. "Once I get to Beacon,I need to wash my cloak, gawd, it's all messed up" she laughed and looked at Eins.

Both Summer and Eins made they're way to the city and finally found a open shop "Dust 'til Dawn? Maybe there's some animal stuff too, come on!" she giggled, Eins barked as an 'yes' and followed her owner to inside the shop, they saw a middle aged man, the shopkeeper.

"Excuse me sir….it there any animal related things around here?" Summer asked, the man nodded and pointed to a section of the shop, "Thank you!" Summer said and nodded to Eins, walking towards the animal section.

"There! Dog food! And a nice comfy bed" Summer said and picked up the stuff for Eins, "Oh! We cannot forget some toys for you to play! I'm sure Raven and the others would be pissed off If you played with they're stuff" she laughed and picked some dog toys that Eins took interest in.

"There! That's all!" Summer smiled and payed the stuff for Eins, who looked happy for her new bed, toys and food.

Summer and Eins made they're way back to Beacon, "I swear, once we get there, I'll set your stuff and I'm going to sleep" Summer said, exhausted, Eins barked and followed.

By the time the two got to the dorm room, Summer looked like a zombie " . . " she whispered and opened the door.

Qrow, Raven and Taiyang looked at her.

"where for fucks sake have you been!?" Qrow exclaimed as he looked at her, Summer looked at him "cliff, does that answer?" she groaned and walked to her bed, throwing herself in it, "Finally…bed" she said.

"why you just disappeared all of a sudden?!" Qrow asked he sat down in his bed and looked at his partner, "ughhhh…. Well, I through you guys didn't want me around soo I gave you some space, Eins dragged me around the freaking city and we ended up on a cliff with me asleep, I accidently pushed Eins away and she almost fell, better, we both almost fell" Summer explained, Eins barked, making Raven jump "you brought the mutt with you?!" she exclaimed.

Summer growled and looked at her "no, I'd just leave her alone in the streets! Are you heartless!? Gosh! I just arrived and I can't stand you already!" she snaped.

Eins backed away, Raven glared at her "I swear to god, if she EVEN tries to ruin with any of the stuff, I'll throw her off the window" she said.

"don't you even _**Dare**_ " Summer glared back, defensively for the innocent dog.

Raven rolled her eyes and went to her bed "I dare if I want to, I hope I don't find that dog messing with my belongings, or there'll be a homicide" Raven said and laid down on her bed.

"and the one dying won't be either be or Eins, it'll be you if you just put a stinky hand on my Eins…" Summer whispered as she covered herself with her blankets.

Qrow sighed sadly and went to his bed, Taiyang shrugged and went to his bed.

Eins sat down and whimpered, she walked up to Summer's bed and gently scratched her owner's arm, making her twitch.

Summer opened on her silver eyes and looked at Eins "Allright,just today" she slowly sat on her bed, dragging her cloak around since she was too exhausted to take it off before going to sleep, and picked her up, Eins happily laid down beside Summer on her bed, Summer hugged her and almost instantly fell asleep.

Taiyang was already asleep and drooling "hey..sstop makin' fun of meh.." he said in his sleep, causing Qrow to silently laugh.

Raven was in her bed, reading a book, minutes later, she closed the book and put it away, laying down and looked at Summer and then at her brother, Qrow, she sighed and laid down to sleep.

Qrow looked at Raven and sighed, he then turned to the other side of the bed, he watched as Summer peacefully slept with Eins in her arms, he looked at her and questions keept running in his mind about her, he then started to slowly falling asleep while watching her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Second Outing

Chapter 5: The Second Outing;

As morning came and shone inside Team STRQ's Dorm room, everyone was awakened by Eins' barks as she pulled Summer's blankets down and licked her face to wake her up "easy there girl I'm awake" she said as she slowly pulled her blankets up "tricked you! Back to sleep!" she said as she sunk her face into her pillow.

Qrow woke up because of Eins' barks and was already sitting in his bed looking at his leader as he shook his head "Summer seriously everyone is waiting for you to wake up" he said with a chuckle with Raven shaking Summer "come on lazy bum wake the heck up we have an assignment today from professor Pork Chops!" Taiyang was busy checking the details for their mission "so… we're to go Mountain Glenn? Isn't that place uhhhh haunted?" he said while Qrow slowly approached him "are you..." he said pointing to Taiyang "afraaaaaid? Oooooh the shiver in my spine, the almighty Taiyang is afraid! Don't worry it's not like a Deathstalker's gonna be there and impale you with his big, REALLY big spike of doom!" Taiyang cut him off "FYI, Deathstalkers are common in Mountain Glenn you idiot don't make it worse! Here have a drink and let me go" he gave him his flask back as he had taken it from him. Qrow thanked him taking a sip "oh why thank you, now then come on guys! Taiyang has a date with a Deathstalker!" Summer bounced and picked up her Mystic Rose "what a Deathstalker?! I'll take care of it!" she said pointing her swords at Raven unintentionally. "Ahem, number one, there's no Deathstalker around, number two, get your freaking weapon away from my face Jumpy Jane!" Raven said as she slowly moved Summer's blades away from her neck as Summer apologized and put them away "so guys what about this so called mission? We have to Mountain Glenn? Awwww I would much rather stay here and eat cookies! What do we have to do anyways?" Taiyang looked at the mission requirements as Qrow cut in "first of all, tell me we aren't gonna OBSERVE anything and take notes" Taiyang looked at everyone and rolled his eyes at Qrow's comment as he spoke "alright so we are to head there and uhhh bag 2 Ursas, 1 Beowolf and 1 Nevermore, the little ones, not the big ones" Summer tilted her head "bag? As in put them in a bag and take them home?" Raven facepalmed "no you goof, we have to kill them, murder them, eradicate them, obliterate them, off them, put an end to them, assist them with their suicide, good enough?" she said with a look of seriousness "OHH so we aren't taking them home?" Summer further inquired "okay yes we have to take them home, call them Zwei, Drei, Vier and Fünf, give them YOUR cookies, lullaby them to sleep and see them off" Raven said with a growing look of annoyance. "Ohhh okay then kill them all I'm not sharing my cookies!" "Okay then it's settled, Grimm are after you for your cookies, kill 'em all alright?!" Summer nodded quickly "right!" Taiyang and Qrow looked at each other "you sure Summer will handle the fact that Grimm are not after her cookies after all?" Taiyang asked Qrow "don't worry she'll be fine, one cookie a day keeps the angry Summer away" Qrow replied with a chuckle "oh who came up with that saying?" Taiyang curiously said "ME of course!" Qrow answered as he took another sip.

This mood was interrupted by the knocking on the door, it was Liam, as always tired, limping his way to Qrow's bed and falling on it "sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep~" the team looked at him "Liam what are you doing here?" Raven asked as Skyler walked in the dorm and pulled Liam away "sheesh Liam! This is not our dorm! Now come on we have things to do" she said as Liam got dragged with her literally sleeping and snoring "heeeeeeelllpppppp" was heard under his breath but unfortunately wasn't loud enough for the others to hear as they watched them go "weird couple those two" Summer said blinking in confusion "what will they do anyways?" Taiyang shrugged "don't know, don't care, alright let's get prepped everyone!" the team nodded as Summer's stomach growled "I'm hungggrrryyy~ wait up!" she said as she moved Eins away from her pack of cookies and took it, instantly munching on a cookie "nom nom nom, alright! Let's go!" the others nodded and walked out of the dorm, heading towards the gate, leaving for the town of Vale en route to Mountain Glenn, on their way through Vale, they encountered an Ice Cream Truck selling ice cream, inside was a little girl and what looked like her father running the establishment. Summer giggled "Ooh I want ice cream!" Taiyang looked at her "we don't have enough Lien Summer forget it" Qrow chuckled "lemme pay, I want some ice cream too" Raven ran to the ice cream truck "HOLY MUTHERFUCK IT'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!" and took her wallet off "I want a chocolate ice cream!" Summer was taken aback with Raven's reaction as Qrow had a sudden realization and remembered his sister's love for ice cream as he explained to Summer "you see, Raven here always ALWAYS loved ice cream, soooo…" the two laughed as Taiyang was left facepalming to himself. The three got to Raven that was happily eating her ice cream as the little girl, holding a light pink parasol got on the bench to reach the counter giggling "what will you all want? My daddy's away so I'm watching over the store!" the girl had pink and brown long hair and was really short, she had a cheerful and playful attitude and eyes that kept changing color as she blinked, Raven looked at the others as she ate her ice cream "so what will you all want?" Summer smiled and looked at the available ice cream "I'll want vanilla!" Qrow said as Summer looked at the little girl "aren't there any cookie ice creams?" the girl looked around and then smiled as she took some cookies and a Vanilla ice cream and broke the cookies into small pieces shoving them in the vanilla cream handing it to Summer "here you go missy! It'll be~~~" she started making math "3 Lien!" Qrow took out his wallet and paid for the ice cream and Summer dug into hers immediately nomming on it "nom nomm thank you little girl!" the girl took the money and put it in the cash register nodding as a man, her father walked back in the ice cream truck "Neo what are you doing?!" he said laughing "Daddy I was giving Ice cream to these nice people!" "ohh alright sweetie, why don't you go play outside? Dad has to count his money" the girl nodded taking an ice cream as well and walked outside with the ice cream in one hand and her parasol in the other waving to Summer and the others "Bye nice people!" she smiled "bye Neo! Have fun!" Summer said giggling while eating her ice cream as they all walked back and Raven gave Taiyang an ice cream "here you go, next time you are owing me" she said with a straight face as he took the ice cream "ehh thanks" he said licking the chocolate cream walking with everyone else to Mountain Glenn.

The abandoned city was a derelict, not a single Creature of Grimm was around, many years ago, the Grimm were attracted to the town, they attacked and slaughtered the citizens of Mountain Glenn, the last few remaining survivors took refuge under the town, in a construction site that was working into building a railway underneath Vale, they didn't last long as the negative feelings and fears of the survivors drew the Grimm to them and without defense, fell victim to the monsters' claws and sharp fangs, two of the few if only survivors of the Mountain Glenn disaster were Liam and Skyler, Liam helped his childhood friend Skyler run away from the attack, they were both taken in by huntsmen and survived the attack together and enrolled in the same year at Beacon Academy, calling them just friends would be an understatement, where one was, the other was too, and despite his tired looks, if something threatens Skyler, Liam would jump in on her defense no matter what, as if getting energy from nowhere he displays incredible shows of acrobatic feats to avoid his enemy's attacks, being considered a person with a heavily strategic and planned battle style. Team STRQ made their way to the town and took a look around, on the lookout for Grimm as Taiyang broke the silence "Guys don't forget! We have to kill 2 Ursas! 1 Beowolf and 1 Nevermore! The small ones!" the three of them looked at him and sighed "we got it already Taiyang! Honestly you don't need to repeat it every 5 minutes!" Raven told him annoyed as Summer readied her Mystic Rose in a sniper form "Oooh I see an Ursa…" she then took a shot and the Ursa came for her as she pulled the bolt and ejected the empty cartridge and pulled it forward again readying another bullet shooting it again and kept this cycle up in quick succession until the Ursa fell to one knee and Taiyang rushed in and finished it off with a downwards kick, placing his heel on the monster's head and then ending it with a shot from his handgun mounted boot as he looked around "guys we got company!" Qrow took out his scythe and got in a fighting stance "now then bring them on!" Raven placed her hand on the hilt of her dust sword and took a step back just barely avoiding a Beowolf's attack quickly unsheathing her sword and dismembering its arm before doing another slash cutting off its head "we got the Beowolf!" Summer took the sniper and quickly turned it back to dual swords as she back flipped and grabbed on to another Ursa, jumping on its back and slashing wildly at it before leaping off its back as it faded away "Ursas done!" Qrow looked up and just whistled "wow guys, you sure we have to kill a little one or the big momma bird?!" as a giant loomed over the team, it was 4 Nevermores and in the middle 1 Giant Nevermore, it roared loudly, so loud it shook the earth, Summer and Taiyang had their mouths gaping wide as Qrow shook Summer "now then leader, lets bend the rulebook a bit?!" Summer nodded and smiled and readied her weapons "alright Team STRQ lets do this!" Raven looked at her "you're starting to talk like a leader! I like that!" she said pulling her sword out, the blade covered in flames ignited by the fire dust inside the sheath as it slowly extended, Taiyang was speechless "But guys! We only have to kill a small one! The rules of the mission didn't say we had to-" Qrow cut him off angrily "shove it Taiyang, if we try to escape it'll pick us off one by one, fuck the rules we have to kill them all or risk our deaths! How's it gonna be?!" he said darting off climbing a building turning his scythe to its shotgun form and took shots at the small Grimm birds with Summer following in a building parallel to Qrow's aiming her sniper "sorry birdy!" she said as she shot down the two birds to the Giant Nevermore's left, Qrow killing the ones to the right. Raven grinned and climbed up another building in front of Summer and Qrow and readied her sword and started swinging it quickly sending fire dust shockwaves to the Giant Nevermore in the sky, hitting its beak and head as Summer shot the left wing of the creature "Qrow get the right one" Qrow nodded and kept shooting his shotgun quickly at the monster's right wing with Raven launching more shockwaves to stun the Nevermore into stopping in midair "Now guys!" Raven yelled out as Taiyang wall jumped from building to building and was standing next to Qrow "alright buddy let's do this!" Qrow nodded and revealed his weapon's scythe form again and made Taiyang hold on to the blade as he swung it towards the air, Taiyang using his boots with the handguns to propel himself to the air further and higher reaching the Giant Nevermore, climbing on top of it as Raven sheathed her sword and started charging her blade's power "Taiyang bring it over!" she yelled as Taiyang shot out a flurry of kicks into the Nevermore's face and front flipped, taking two handguns out and shooting the Giant Nevermore's eyes as he winked at it whilst falling turning himself up again landing safely as the giant creature faced Raven stunned and was approaching her to fall on top of her, she timed the bird's approach and kept charging her attack as Summer kept shooting away the small Nevermores away "Raven what are you waiting for?!" she shouted to her team-mate, as the giant Grimm was almost falling on top of her Raven leaped into the air and with a simple flash of red light unsheathed her sword to unleash a massively powerful attack, disintegrating the Giant Nevermore instantly with Summer jumping down the building, diving into two Ursas and impaling their heads on the blades as she leaped again from them and kicked their legs making them fall as she took the swords from their heads and with a simple motion sliced them off their shoulders with Qrow landing on top of a Beowolf's body, pinning the scythe's blade to it and lifting it up, throwing it against Taiyang "catch!" he yelled as Taiyang did a roundhouse kick to the approaching Grimm connected instantly to a second kick and a punch pummeling the creature to the ground "home run huh?" he said with the team quickly reuniting and cheering on their victory "that was amazing Raven!" Summer enthusiastically remarked with a smile "oh that? Well it takes a lot of focus to pull that off, thanks, we did a nice job, especially you Summer, you showed what a leader is made of there, well done" Raven replied as Summer posed "I did it for my cookies!" Qrow smiled at Summer and chuckled "well leader your cookies are safe, don't worry about it, now let's go! First round is on me when we get back" Taiyang cleaned his brow off the sweat and nodded "roger that, man and I thought this was gonna be easy, it wasn't but it certainly was a good workout" the team laughed and stretched as they made their way back to Vale, meanwhile, a faunus boy watched the fight with an impressed look and was especially impressed with Raven's technique and ran away before they noticed them as the team arrived at Vale, with their mission clearly accomplished "alright guys, I know this great bar, let's celebrate there!" Qrow said quickly with Summer's nod "alright" she said with a smile "okay brother, I'm guessing you'll get drunk real soon huh?" Raven stated and continued "he's always getting drunk, in fact I'm guessing a day when he doesn't get drunk is a milestone" "Sis drop it! Come on!" Qrow told his sister off as she nudged him "what? Afraid Summer may not like an alcoholic boyfriend?" she laughed at her brother's frown.

"What?! What are you talking about Raven fuck off!" he shot back at his sister that simply laughed and walked in the bar, following by a blushing Qrow, a tired Taiyang and a cheerful and happy Summer, the four took their seats at the counter as Taiyang laid his head down out of tiredness, the manager of the bar, a middle aged man looked at them "what can I get you all?" Summer looked at the man "aren't you the same man from that Dust store?" the man nodded "yes I am, I have a freaking monopoly here lady get with the times a man's gotta have possessions! Now what will ya'll want?" the man replied impatient as the team thought and Qrow simply shot out "I'll want two shots of Vodka, bring it" Raven looked at him and facepalmed "one glass of whiskey" Summer looked around "milk and cookies!" Taiyang was snoring already and slowly woke up to say "lemon iced tea" and fell back asleep with the waiter nodding and going to work on the drinks. Raven tried shaking Taiyang to have him wake up "come on you asked for the drinks now you gotta drink them!" she then turned to her brother and smirked "hey bro I have a plan and you're gonna help me with it" Qrow looked at his sister and shrugged "alright what is it?" Raven grinned "so you see my drink?" Qrow looked at her and rolled his eyes "Uhm no its not here yet" Raven rolled her eyes at him and slapped him behind the head "shush you didn't let me finish you idiot! Ahem, now then, you see my drink? I want you to switch my drink with Summer's, do this and who knows bro bro I'll help you score a drunk Summer" Qrow frowned and shrugged "eh I'll do it for the fun of it all" he whispered back at her as the waiter brought the drinks "10 Lien" he said, Qrow paid and looked at Summer "hey Summer I think someone called you outside, better go see it might be important!" Summer smiled and skipped outside "heyy someone called me?" during this time Qrow quickly switched Summer's milk with Raven's whiskey and smirked along with his sister that was rubbing her hands evilly, now she'll have my revenge!" she followed up with a creepy laugh as Summer arrived and Raven immediately stopped smirking and laughing "what's so funny Raven? No one was outside by the way Qrow you sure you heard alright?" she said taking a small sip of the drink "wow this place serves bad milk yuck, maybe with cookies it'll taste better" she said dipping a cookie in the «milk» then taking a bite off it "mmm meh" she said while dipping more cookies in the drink as Raven sipped on the real milk and looked at Qrow with a milk moustache "what is it? She asked at his brother's reaction which was to laugh at the very sight of his sister's «milk-'stache» "oh nothing sis, don't worry about it" he replied and drank one glass of the vodka finishing it quickly as Raven looked at him "You. Will. Tell. Me" she said stepping on Qrow's foot "owww Raven what the heck? Go look at a mirror not me!" he yelped again as she stepped on his other foot while getting up and walking to the bathroom being laughed at by Summer, which had finished her cookies with the whiskey and was already feeling inebriated and talked in between hics "Uhhh hic- Qrow hic- where'sss Raven gooooinng hic-?" "To the bathroom and are you okay Summer?" he answered taking another sip of his vodka as Summer narrowed her eyes and slapped him "you will tell me mister Qrow hic- Braaannnnweeennnn hic-" "but I told you! She went to the bathroom to clean her milk stache- oops shit" Summer laughed and looked at Qrow "ohhhh so her whiskey was milk too? Ahaha at least her milk was good mine tasted like shittt hic-" Summer took Raven's seat and picked up Raven's sword and put on a frown "I… Am Raven Branwen! and I really… hic- REALLY hic- haaaaaaateeee puppies! Hic-…" Qrow facepalmed and gulped "uh oh Summer, eh Summer?! Get outta there!" he warned as he saw Raven approach "whaddyaaa wantttt I ain't Summer! I'm your hic- sister! Come on give your sister a biiiiiiiigggggg sibling hug hic-" she said opening her arms and grabbing Qrow into a tight hug almost crushing him as he yelped "S-Summeeeerrrr-!" Raven was standing behind the drunk Summer with a mad look in her face as she took Summer's attention also taking her sword from her hands "firstly Summer, I DO NOT let anyone touch my sword, secondly, I DO NOT hug my brother, I punch him like this" she said immediately following with a punch to Qrow's arm "h-hey sis what the hell?!" Qrow yelped as Summer hit his other arm "hic- is this good Raven?" she asked as Raven nodded "exactly, perfect" the two of them kept punching Qrow's arms, always with him yelping at each punch as they eventually stopped and Qrow started drinking and soon was drunk as well, but not before they all looked at Taiyang, which was already in his fourth glass of Alcohol Lemon Iced Tea looking at the Summer and Raven and winking getting up and leaning on Qrow's arm "what's up missies? You like what you see?" the two girls turned around and got up walking away from him without a word "oh whaatt is it? "Don't worry I also like men in equal measure eh Qrow whaddya say we skip the build up?" he said nudging Qrow's shoulder to which he, already drunk also got up and slapped him "I'll have you know monsieur hic- that I do not like men, and I have my eyes on a different prize hic-" after slapping him three times he walked away which left Taiyang alone, with a female faunus with cat traits sat down next to him asking for a drink "an iced tea please" she said in her soft voice "peach" she added. Taiyang looked at the faunus "meow.. you look fine, rawr" the girl looked over at him and shook her head before turning her attention to her scroll "wanting my number already? My we are getting off to a good start here kitty, now note it down" he blurted out random numbers to which the girl kept silent with a sigh and put her scroll away looking at the counter "come on baby what's better? That counter? Or me? Taiyang Xiao Long? Sexiest beast in all of Remnant? I assure you I am quite the wildcat rawwwrrr" the girl turned to him and sighed again "listen sir, does a no serve? Or do I have to take another approach?" Taiyang looked at her and whistled "no to what? Ohhh no to not doing it here? Come on kitty here's too crowded, Here have my address, meet me there and we can ahem, explore the litter box together" the girl was appalled and slapped him while walking away hissing "no is no! Men!" she said while huffing and leaving Taiyang alone there as he rubbed the slapping mark "mmmmmhmm this is the mark of love right here, meow" he said getting up and having another drink approaching Raven which was alone having another drink "sooooo Raven, did you get your name because of it being cool? Or because you're a wild raven when you want eh?" he said nudging her as Raven looked at him, pushed him away and took her sheath slowly pulling her sword about to half of the sheath "I'll give you 10 seconds" Taiyang whistled "10 seconds? Wow girl that's not a lot to love you up" he said leaning on the table winking at her "7…6…" "Oh this is the part where I start? Fine with me I'm cool with the girl riding second banana" he said approaching and almost touching Raven as she just blurted "zero!" and quickly slashed the air cutting a bit of Taiyang's hair, him taking some steps back "over already? Come on count that back, but this time start from 10 minutes alright?" he winked again as Raven looked at him in the eyes "if you praise your life, you'll walk away, if you don't then I'm making sure you aren't flirting again with I slice off your d-" Qrow cut in drunk as well and pulled Raven away "Heeeyooo stop molesting my sister you drunk hic- bitch hic-" he said pulling out his weapon forgetting to even turn it into a sword, scythe or shotgun and just whacked Taiyang with it "Qrow Qrow Qrowwwww, why you protecting the sister? Ohhhhhhhhhh so you're cheating on Summer with your own sister? naughty crowwww I don't think you'd mind if I ahem, take advantage of this?" he said moving to Summer as Qrow let go of Raven "alright bro, go get him before he steals your wife!" Raven shouted as Qrow ran up after Taiyang leaving Raven alone as she rolled her eyes at his brother's running style, which completely was a sign of him being drunk. "Uhhmm hic- come on Taiyang get out of here! Don't you see I'm breaking up with my cookies?!" Summer said annoyed as she turned her back to the drunk, flirting Taiyang and faced her cookies "so… I'm sorry but I don't think we belong together anymore, so… I HAVE TO EAT YOU!" she said devouring her cookies as Taiyang touched her shoulder "sexy beast to Summer, sexy beast to Summer, do you read Summer?" Taiyang said with a wink to Summer as she turned around "Nooooooooooooooo it's the evil Taiyang! Hic- someoneeee saveee meeeee! Hic- heeeyy stoooop don't touch me~!" Summer said with a high pitch and a small shout when Qrow cut in and pushed Taiyang away "hiccc- keep your hands to yourself Taiyang! Hic- or do you want to fight scrub?" Taiyang got up and whistled "go Qrow! Hoard them all! First your sister now Summer? Come on hoard me too, I'm sure your sword isn't the only thing that's big" Qrow frowned and picked up Summer running out the bar "run away! Hic- this place is full of baddies! I shall save you Summer hic-!" Summer raised her arms up and yelled "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee as she was taken by Qrow and the he took her away from Taiyang as he tripped and fell, with Summer falling on her butt "you're a really lousy hic- knight in shining armor hic-" Qrow laid there on the ground as she heard a familiar scream, it was the same girl from the ice cream truck shouting for help as the truck was being robbed by bandits, Summer got up and tried running to the truck but drunk as she was she wasn't in much shape to fight against the bandits, Raven heard the shouts and dashed outside protecting Summer from the attacks deflecting away the bandits as a boy rushed in and helped Raven defeat the bandits surrounding the little girl, the boy had a hat and was holding a strange cane that revealed crosshairs from the tip to shoot dust shots at enemies, which he did to distract the bandits as Raven took care of them quickly and let go of Summer "are you okay kid? That was one heck of a show" the boy tipped his hat and nodded "why thank you! Don't worry I got it from here!" he said crouching next to the girl "here girl what's your name?" he said handing her an ice cream "…Neo… Neopolitan…" the girl whimpered and took the ice cream slowly eating it as the boy got up and patted Neo's head "and who are you kid?" the kid looked at her "Name's Roman, don't you forget it" he said before continuing "I'll take care of Neo, my family is nearby, we'll help her" Raven slowly nodded "right then, take care kiddo" she said turning away with a drunk Summer approaching the drunk Qrow on the ground as Roman helped Neo get up "okay this way!" Neo nodded slowly "o-okay.." she licked her ice cream and sniffled as Roman's parents showed up and he presented Neo to them and they agreed to take her in, they all took off to their house as Raven kicked gently the downed Qrow "get up" Qrow drunk as he was got up and looked around "so where are we hic-?" Raven looked around "let's see, you're smack dab in the middle of the ground, that ice cream truck is burning AND I COULDN'T SAVE THE ICE CREAM! At least someone saved the little girl, can't say the same for her father" she said "okay let's move, to the dorms it's getting late and we still have to present our work to Professor Pork Chops" she added as she placed Summer on the ground, Summer started shaking Qrow "Qrow are you okay? What's wrong get up! Qrow?! QROOWWWWWWW! ….hic-" she shouted in Qrow's ears as he sat up and nearly tackled Summer "I'm here! Awake and ready hic-" Summer got up and saluted "hic-! Yes you live! Hic- you're just in time Qrow! We had to save that ice cream girl! But this guy totally stole the show the little bashhhtaaardddddd hic-" Summer pouted "I wanted to save the girl hic-! So then she'd give me more ice cream hic-" she kept pouting as Qrow looked at her "stop pouting, can't handle it hic- it's too adora-" he got interrupted by Taiyang being kicked out of the bar by the manager "hey you kids with this drunk fool? Get him away from my bar! He violated the primary no no of our Drink 'Till Dawn bar! Which was to not take off any piece of clothing while in the establishment!" Summer tilted her head "Drink 'Till Dawn? Sheesh sir you hic aren't that hic- original hic-" Taiyang, wearing only his shirt with his pants in his hand approached the team "sooo hic what's the plan?" the team looked at his state and laughed as Qrow got up "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" him and the others started running away to Beacon Academy being followed by the drunk Taiyang "Whoaaahhhh guys come on! You never seen a REAL MAN?! Let me show you all what a man is!" Taiyang shouted as he chased down the team. The three of them got into their dorm room and closed the door locking it, Qrow panting except for Raven and Summer "so what are we gonna do about him?!" Qrow inquired "I don't knowwwwww" Summer replied as Eins greeted the team with a bark and wagged her tail happily as Summer caressed the back of her ears and rubbed her belly "oooh you waited for us? Good girl!" Raven crossed her arms and looked at Eins "so the dog is still here? I thought it would've already jump off the window or choked on Taiyang's socks" Summer first frowned then laughed at Raven's remark about Taiyang before shaking her head "Eins is staying with us aren't you Eins?" she said picking up the female corgi as it replied with a happy bark "see? You better get used Raven, because Eins is staying!" Raven huffed and nodded hastily "alright fine but the mutt better not piss on my books or sword material or she's not guaranteed to live for long!" to which Summer giggled and shook her head "she wouldn't do that, Eins is a good dog!" Qrow was holding the door shut as Taiyang tried to force his way in feeling sober and tired "girls a little help here!" Qrow pleaded for help from the two as they helped him keep the door shut with Qrow walking and falling on his bed "No Taiyang your punishment is to sleep outside for tonight!" Summer said giggling before continuing "alright Raven I'm going to sleep byeeeeeee the world of cookies needs me, I'm the queen of cookies and their ruler needs them" she told Raven before walking to her bed and snuggling herself getting comfy before closing her eyes drifting off to sleep as Taiyang ended up falling asleep at the door as Liam knocked on the door, bags under his eyes as usual "open up its Liam!" Raven opened the door just slightly "yes?" "hey, soooooo this guy from your team was asleep at the door, you guys gonna let him in? It's against some rules for students to sleep in the hallways, if a teacher saw him he'd be screwed" Raven nodded slowly and rolled her eyes "aw alright whatever come on help me drag him" she said picking up Taiyang with Liam's help "ya know…? Usually I'm the one being dragged" the two of them put Taiyang in his bed and Raven saw Liam off to the door "alright thanks, have a nice night Liam, see you tomorrow" Liam nodded and walked back to his room, he had gone to the bathroom and came across the downed Taiyang, which led him to knock on Team STRQ's door. Raven sat in her bed and started reading a bit to get some sleep, when she felt sleepy she put the book down she noticed her brother sleeping without any covers, she feeling it was too cold got up and quickly covered Qrow "silly goofy brother, sleep well" she said before going to her own bed, turning off her light and falling asleep, having some trouble sleeping due to her team's loud snoring but eventually got there.

Meanwhile in Vale, watching the whole ordeal were the same Faunus boy accompanied by another Faunus girl, which also shared cat traits including ears and a tail, they were both on the roof of a house "Adaaaam what are we doing following humans? Shouldn't we go back? It could get dangerous!" the girl asked the boy "easy there Blake, I was just watching, ummm learning from that girl! The one in red! She has this awesome fighting technique!" the boy smiled and looked at the girl "uhhhh Adam its late and you're here trying to stalk a girl way older than you? Comeee onnnn I'm tiredddd and sleepy!" she said swishing her tail to side before yawning "aww alright well it doesn't seem like they are here anymore, come on Blake!" he said patting her head and running down the roof jumping down safely to the ground as his friend did the same "tell you what tomorrow we're gonna explore Mountain Glenn!" he said with a laugh "But Mountain Glenn is dangerous!" she warned him with a worried face "don't worry Blake I'll protect us! We'll be just fine!" he said with a reassuring smile and chuckle "I worry for you Adam" she said with an even more worried face "trust me on this we'll be fine!" he reassured her and the two of them went back to their homes safely as the shattered moon shined up in the night skies of Remnant.


	6. Chapter 6 Knights and Idiots

Blake was sitting in the roof of one of the houses, she yawned and looked around, swirling her short furred tail around the air.

"Hey Blake!" Adam said as he jumped on the same roof as Blake, what, made her jump, "AAAAAAA!" she yelled as she heard him, Adam almost fell off the roof of laughter.

"H-Hey! What's the idea?" Blake said, a little embarrassed.

Adam looked at her and sat down "well, I just wanted to say Good Morning, soo, Good Morning!" he said cheerfully, he looked at Blake as her stomach grumbled, she scratched her head. "Well…what about we go and get breakfast? I'm hungry!" she said, lashing her tail around.

Adam grinned "Alright, come on! I know just the place! Trust in Adam! The master thief hehe!" He joked, jumping up and looking at Blake, who had an upset face "are you sure? I don't like stealing…we could buy something to eat" she blinked.

"Oh come on! Your no fun…just follow me" Adam said as he jumped off the roof, followed by Blake, who sighed.

Adam and Blake made they're way to the small district of houses and stores.

"Okay, let's split up! You go that way, I go this way, kay?" The faunus boy said as he made his course.

Blake nodded and turned away, still unsure of she should go or not, she found a open window, climbing a fallen trash can, she perked inside, the tasty smell of fish made her lick her lips "hmmm…I just found my meal, should I go warn Adam?" she whispered to herself, she sighed and climbed inside the house, blinking, she gently picked up two fishes and slowly made her way to the window, not noticing the human that looked at her , Blake then turned to it and jumped, she gasped and quickly ran to the door , coming out through the dog/cat little door, "Hey! Get here you disgusting faunus!" the man said, running after Blake.

Blake ran as fast as she could with the fish in her hand, she tried to hide herself inside the trash can, but the human cauth her tail and threw her aside, she hissed at him, he picked up a baseball bat and smacked it on it's own hands, Blake gulped and slowly backed away.

The human prepared itself to bet her with the baseball bat, Blake covered her eyes, curling her tail around herself "ADAM! HELP!" she cried.

Adam jumped up and looked behind him, hearing Blake's cry, "Blake?!" the said to himself, retreating from trying to steal some lamb and fish, he ran as fast as he could and picked up a piece of wood who was in the ground, he got there and remembered what the woman did the previous day.

Jumping in front of Blake, he slashed the piece of wood, hitting the human, while it was winning in pain, he grabbed Blake's arm "Blake, come on! We gotta move!" he said, Blake nodded, they both ran off and hide themselves inside an abandoned house, he looked at her "are you okay? Did that stupid human hurt you?" he asked, Blake shook her head "nuh uh" she mewed.

Adam smiled and hugged her "alright! Did you get anything?" he asked, Blake nodded and gave him one fish to him, Adam picked it up "thanks!" he said, Blake smiled and ate hers, Adam also ate his fish.

"soo, what now?" Blake asked once she finished her fish, putting away the spine.

Adam shrugged "I don't know, maybe we could go play in Mountain Glenn! I've seen how awesome that looks!" he jumped up and looked at his friend.

"B-But Adam! Mountain Gleen is too dangerous and you know it!" Blake said, a little scared, wiggling her tail in the air, she looked at Adam.

"Oh come one, don't be such a scaredy cat!" Adam smirked and tried to catch her tail.

Blake hissed and facepalmed "you have terrible puns, I'm a faunus cat!" she said, still wiggling her tail, kinda finding funny Adam chase after her tail.

"You wouldn't do any better" Adam pouted as he kept trying to catch her tail.

Blake looked away and snapped her tail on his face.

Adam then smirked and bit Blake's tail.

Blake jumped and hissed, pawing him away.

The faunus boy fell off his feet of laughing, Blake looked at him as she petted her own tail "wai u did dis?" she asked, sniffing.

Adam looked at Blake, he smirked, Blake narrowed her eyes and then leaping at him "got'cha!" she giggled, Adam looked at her and tried to step on her tail, Blake smirked and tickled him, he burst out laughing "STAAAHP! IT TICKLESSSSS!" both of them laughed.

Blake giggled and looked at him, she stopped tickling him and sat down, Adam sat up to beside her, he jumped up and looked at Blake, "Alright, let's go then! We already wasted long precious time here! Let's go to Mountain Gleen, I really want to explore and see it those humans are still there, they looked really nice, and , I don't think that they would hurt us, and…I really want to learn that sword slash!" Adam grinned and picked up a wooden piece and started to wave it around, trying to mimic the woman's sword-slash, "heya!" he giggled and kept swinging it around, Blake crouched down and covered her head, slowly moving away. "Okay, okay! We can go, but, please stop swinging that around" she said.

"Great! Let's go then!" Adam smiled and grabbed Blake's hand, storming off with her, Blake started to run on her own and he let go of her, "catch me if you can!" he laughed, Blake smirked and ran after him.

The two friends ran all the way to Mountain Gleen, they stopped to catch they're breath and sat down in a rock that gave a beautiful view to the valley just beside the destroyed city.

"It's beautiful!" Blake exclaimed as she looked around, her cat ears twitching.

"Yeah, as much as you" Adam said as he followed his faunus friend's gaze.

Blake looked at him, blinking "what?" she asked.

Adam smiled and kept looking at the horizon, then turning to her "It's as much as beautiful as you" he said, scratching his head-back in embarrassment.

Blake looked at him and giggled "nuh uh" she said, Adam looked as the morning sun shone among the trees and the destroyed old buildings.

Blake and Adam sat there, watching the view, he then put his hand on hers, Blake smiled and looked at him.

"well, want to go explore?" Adam asked, jumping down the rock, Blake looked at him, thinking, "I don't know, wouldn't that be a little dangerous?" she asked, "Not with me around! Shinning Adam-rmor at your service, my queen!" he laughed and bowed to her.

The faunus girl laughed and got up "alright, but, you better do a good service or I'll fire you" she giggled.

Adam grinned and nodded "come on!" he said and ran towards one of the buildings who looked at least a little stable, Blake then followed him, the little purple bow around her neck floating with the breeze when she ran after him inside the building, looking around, it was really dark inside, despite the light coming from outside, rock all around the ground, ceiling pieces hanging, lots of dust and sand in the ground, the faunus girl's purple eyes being the only lighting in the room.

"try not to step in anything or make any noise to drive the grimm's attention to us, kay?" Adam whispered as he slowly climbed a bit of the collapsed ceiling.

Blake nodded and silently followed him.

Adam peeked around upstairs, he looked at Blake and called her in a hand gesture, she nodded and followed him up, they looked around the darkness, thank goodness since they were faunus, they had night vision.

Both faunus friends looked around the place, they encountered a semi-broken window and looked outside from it, "That would be a really pretty view in it's time" Blake silently said, Adam nodded "yeah" .

"I like this place" Blake said as she wiggled her short furred tail around, Adam looked at her "hah, and you were the one who didn't want to come" he giggled, Blake looked at him and rolled her eyes "whatever" she smiled.

"Then, I declare this house, the Blakam official base ofice!" Adam said as he jumped in a pile of junk, Blake looked at him and laughed "Blakam?" she asked, "yep! That's our names together!" He cheerfully said.

"oh! Cool! It actually really sounds super duper awesome" Blake said as she sat down and looked at him.

"yeah! It's our official base soo we can make our own missions!" Adam jumped on the junk pile and looked at Blake.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Blake said before running off, Adam grinned "wanna bet?" Adam stated and then ran after her.

The both faunus friends ran up and down the stairs, up, down, up, down, up and down until they eventually got tiered and stopped to rest.

"and you didn't catch me" Blake laughed as she laid down on the floor, soon, Adam joining her. "hey! It's because you took advantage by being a cat" Adam pouted.

"aham, whatever you wanna think Adam" Blake blinked.

"It's still really early, we could've slept for longer, its not even 9 in the morning" Adam yawned, "Then, why'd you make me come here this early?!"

"for the fun of course" Adam yawned again.

Blake yawned too and curled up into a ball, Adam looked at her.

Soon, both slowly fell asleep.

Raven yawned and looked up from her bed, she blinked and looked at the rest of her team who was still fast asleep and snoring, she shook her head and yawned again, "this silence isen't normal, where's the dog? It's normaly barking by this time" she whispered to herself, "meh, why should I care anyways?" she shrugged and looked at the clock "9AM!? I better wake up those drunk idiots" she said before jumping down her bed.

Raven shook Qrow "wake up, it's late", Qrow groaned and looked at her "shut uuppppppp mooooommmmmm…. Leet meeh sleep.." he groaned and spat a pillow in her face, Raven narrowed her eyes and threw the pillow at his face back with all her strength, Qrow jumped "Hey! What was that for!?" he asked.

"that serves you well for spating a pillow on my face" Raven crossed her arms, "gezze you can't take a little joke" "yeah ha ha soo funny, now, he helpful and help me wake the others, we better get graduated after this since it's almost as hard as a mission to wake them up" ´

Qrow rolled his eyes "fine fine" he said.

"You can thank me later" Raven winked at him and walked up to Taiyang, throwing a pillow at him to wake him up.

"HEY WHO DID SUCH HORRIBLE CRIME AS THROWING A PILOW AT MY FACE?!" Taiyang yelled.

"thank you? Thank you for what?" Qrow asked.

Raven glared at Taiyang "the same person your looking at right now", "ohh I love it when your mad, rawr!" the blond grinned, Raven blinked and hit him with the pillow again, she then turned to Summer, who was still asleep in her bed with Eins beside her, "c'mon, it's late, time to wake up, sleep later, class starts up in less then 15 minutes, waakeee uuppp" she shock her, Summer turned "15 more miinnss…" she groaned, Raven facepalmed, she walked out of the room, "what she up to?" Qrow asked, Taiyang shrugged.

Passing through the empty hallways, Raven knocked on team EISL's door, Liam opened the door, "uhh? Hello?" he blinked.

"Is Skyler there? I have, uhh, I tiny request for her, no, more of a trade, I hop you forgive me for this Liam" Raven grinned, Liam scratched his head and shrugged, "Hey Sky! Raven of team STRQ's here to ask you something, doon't make me call you twice!" Liam called, Skyler walked to them "ay ay cap!" she laughed and Liam shock his head, "I'll leave you two to talk" he said and stepped inside the room.

Skyler looked at Raven "sooooooo, what ish it? Is it a secret Sloth mission!?" she giggled.

The black haired girl shock her head in a 'no' and then grinned, "I'll need you to get me a bucket full of water, if you do, I'll get you in a date with Liam, tonight, deal?" she smiled evilly, in return, the other girl's eyes sparkled "Deal!" she giggled and ran off.

"damn. That was easy" Raven yawned again and turned around to her dorm, nearly falling off her feet once she noticed Skyler holding a bucket of water in front of her, "that-was-fast" she said and took the bucket "tah tah!" Skyler headed off jumping back to her dorm room, the lone girl shrugged and dragged the bucket back.

Once Raven got there, Qrow hid under his blankets once he noticed what his sister was up to, taking a perk off his blankets he looked at her, Taiyang looked over and jumped off the bed, "I'm not thirsty, thanks" he laughed and stepped away, Raven rolled her eyes and smirked evilly at Summer, who was still asleep calmly in her bed, cuddling her pet dog.

"She was a good leader, rest in spaghetti, never forgetti" Qrow saluted under the blanket, Taiyang saluted too, "she was indeed. And pretty to" he wiggled his eyebrows, Qrow threw his pillow at him, "don't even think about it" he growled, "jelly much?" Taiyang joked, Qrow pouted and turned away.

Raven threw the water at the sleeping girl, waking her up, "GAAAH! RAVEN- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? IT'S DAMN COLD!" Summer screamed at the other smirking girl, the small corgi whimpered and hid under the soaking wet blankets, Summer picked the bucket up and threw it at the door with all her strength, breaking the bucket, even Raven slowly backed away, "guuyyysss….help meh, I think I woke her beast sideee" she whispered, Qrow covered his face under the blanket "your alone in this fight sis" he said, his voice sounded muffled by the blanket, Taiyang hid behind a lamp.

Raven facepalmed "okay okay, enough shit, let's go eat breakfast and go to class" she said, Qrow sat down at the edge of his bed and then jumped down, Summer glared at Raven "I hate you sooo much.." she growled, Raven glared back "so do I", Taiyang pat them on the back "kay, great you two agree, now, let's go"

Summer rolled her eyes and picked up a hair dryer and dry cloaths, she headed out, slamming the door shut.

"yikes. She's like my mom when I broke all the windows and almost burn the house down" Taiyang blinked and scratched his chin.

"well, let's go eat while she's off, she'll know we are at the cafeteria, where else could we be?" Raven laughed.

After getting changed, the three headed out to eat breakfast, they sat down in they're table and started eating.

"hey Qrow, you not eating your- cookies? Since when you eat cookies at this time?" Raven asked after finishing her last pancake.

Qrow looked at his sister and crossed his arms, "I'm done eating, I saved these for Summer when she gets back" he said.

Taiyang smirked "awww that's sooo cute!" , Qrow threw him a glare that said: if-you-don't-shut-your-goddamn-mouth-I'll-personaly-fucking-kill-you.

"what shall we do now? We still have like, 3 mins before class"

"oh oh! I have an idea! What about a foo-"

"don't even think about it, Taiyang" Qrow said, "Summer would be pissed off" Raven nodded "finally! You two grew brains!" she clapped, Her sibling looked at her "what? Not without me, and, there will be a lot more food later" Qrow grinned, Raven facepalmed.

While waiting for the bell to ring, the three chatted.

A loud ring sounded for the first year to go to class, "Sadly my class is separated from yours, well, I have to go, bye guys !" Qrow winked before running to his class room.

Raven and Taiyang nodded, "ugh where's Summer?" he questioned.

"Look at my face and see If I know" Raven answered grumpily.

Raven dragged Taiyang to the class room and sat down in her sit, glaring at her team mate to do the same, waiting for Professor Port to start is boring everyday lecture.

"Oh come on lil' bird, I want to skip this class, it's soo boring! Summer's doing it and she's the team leader!" Taiyang protested, Raven glared at him "I hate to admit your right. Why is she skipping class? She still mad at me for waking her up with water?" she asked, Taiyang shrugged, "Oh oh! I can go look for her!" he offered with a awkward smile, Ravem returned her glare "how about a no? Knowing you as well as I do, 'look for her' in your dictionary means you'll skip class without even getting anything done." Raven finished.

Taiyang pouted "you no fun" he crossed his arms, Raven pushed him to sit down and blinked, looking at the board.  
"Alright students! Today we'll learn about the CCT." Port started.

In team STRQ's room..

Summer returned to th e room 3 mins after going out and looked around "No one here huh? Wellll…I guess they wouldn't mind I sleep for a little more hehe" she yawned and laid down on her bed, slowly falling asleep, Eins jumped at her, "eeeiiinnss! Stahp!" she protested, After getting the corgi off her, she sat down, "meh, I guess you won't let me sleep huh? I might aswell go eat something before-" she was interrupted by the bell ring and sighed, "that" she finished and got up, "see ya later girl" she smiled and ran off the dorm room.

Port was about to start, when, Taiyang interrupted, what a surprise eh?

"what does that stand for? Conversations of Countless boring Teachers?" The blond bursted out laughing.

"ha ha ha. Very funny, Taiyang, let's see if Professor Ozpin also thinks it's that funny" Port said, Taiyang got up with a grin in his face "try me" he joked, Port walked to the door, "get out, Mr Xiao Long." He said.

"what are you doing!?" Raven whispered, Taiyang winked, "Havin' some fun" he joked, and walked to the door.

Meanwhile, Summer was running across the haul, she ran to the door, not noticing Port and Taiyang, she knocked unto the blond, both of them falling to the ground, she looked down "ehh-T-taiyang s-sorry!" she apologized.

"Hey Ravs, I found her!" Taiyang pointed at Summer with a smirk, "looks like our leader is fond of me, soo, you free Friday night?" he winked, Summer rolled her eyes and got to her feet, she sat as far away from him as possible, to beside Raven, "I know you hate me and I hate you, but, please, I don't want to be near him" she whispered.

"fine fine."

"Next time Miss Rose, try to make it to class in time. Take your seat, Mr Xiao Long"

Summer nodded, and took her notebook to write down anything necessary.

"Before the creation of the CCTS, radio technology was used for short-ranged communications within the boundaries of the Kingdoms. Communication between separate Kingdoms was difficult, and limited to the physical delivery of messages, such as by railroad couriers, due to the constant threat of the Grimm, Numerous attempts to create a worldwide communication system were made. The creation of a network of space-based relay satellites was one such endeavor, but this effort failed due to the fact that Dust does not function in outer space, beyond Remnant's atmosphere, The Cross Continental Transmit System was first developed by the kingdom of Atlas and gifted to the world after the Great War to allow the kingdoms to remain in communication. The CCTS functions wirelessly, much like radio, but is capable of transmitting a far wider variety of media, including text, visuals and audio. This evolved into an online web of information at mankind's fingertips, The CCTS is reliant on four primary relay towers, with one located in each of the four Kingdoms. The first and largest of these towers is located in Atlas. Should any single one of them be taken offline for maintenance – or fail for other reasons – the entire system also goes offline." Prof. Port started explaining.

The class continued until the bell ringed again.

"Don't forget to go through your books and notes! I want to see a small resume of what we learned today." Port said, Summer got up and picked up the small folder and walked up to the professor, she looked over at Raven and Taiyang to follow her.

"Professor Port!" Summer called and walked up to him, "Team STRQ finished the work you needed us to do, this folder contains the pictures and small amounts of the grimm dust you told us to get" she gave him the folder and he looked at it, "Well done, Team STRQ!" he congratulated, "you may go now" he dismissed, the members of Team STRQ nodded and walked out.

Taiyang ran out and yelled "FREEDOM"  
Summer and Raven looked at each other, shrugged and followed him, "Poor Qrow, he must've been soo alone without us" Summer laughed.

"Hey guys!- hey! You found our missing treasure!" Qrow called, "better, your missing treasure, love bird" Taiyang winked, Qrow pouted.

"shut the hell up Taiyang, anyway, WHY'D YOU LEEAAVEEEE MEEE" Qrow jumped and hugged them.  
"it has been only less than an hour! Quit it, Qrow! You know I don't like hugs! Especially from you!" Raven broke free and Qrow pouted.  
"awww Raven doesen't like a hug from bird twin Qrow?" Summer teased.  
"shut it Summer! Your teasings are bad as it is, don't try puns" Raven crossed her arms.  
"you talk about me when your not good either"  
"well, at least I can tease better"  
"I have to agree, your always teasing others"

"women" Taiyang and Qrow sighed.

"umm….hello? I..I wanted to ask where our next class will be, I'm new to the school and since you guys and me are in the same class, well, you'd know where, I hope I'm not bothering your argument" Alicia stepped in and said, team STRQ turned they're attention to her.  
"Hello! My name is Summer Rose! These are Raven Birdwen, Qrow Birdwen and Taiyang Xiao Long!" Summer grinned and smirked at the twins.  
"Summer, that was sooo lame" Raven and Qrow looked at each other and then at her.  
"pleasure to meet you! My name's Alicia Ashtern!" Alicia giggled.  
Taiyang smirked and turned to her, Raven blocked him and smacked him on the face "Don't even think about it"  
Raven explained where the next class would be.  
"alright, thank you! See you in the next class!" Alicia smiled and waved a goodbye.  
"see ya!" The team waved back.  
Qrow then turned to Summer, "your pun was lame" he laughed.  
"I would say the opposite since your laughing" Summer grinned.  
"oh yeah? What makes you think I'm laughing at your pun and not at your face?" Qrow grinned, Summer crossed her arms.  
Taiyang looked at his team-mates "just fucking kiss already!" he yelled, Qrow turned to him "I'm going to fucking kill you" he whispered, Raven backed off "I'm not getting involved- actually, be right back" she stepped out, "offended Qrow? It's just the truth" Taiyang smirked.  
Raven stepped in with a bowl of popcorn, Summer looked at her "and where did you get that?" she asked, Raven turned to her, "that man's selling it" she said, pointing to a man on a small van selling popcorn, he waved, 'wait, isen't that the guy from the From Dust Til' Dawn shop?' Summer through to herself, totally ignoring Raven. "heeeeelloooo? Beacon to Summer, Beacon to Summer, anyone in there?" she waved, Summer turned to her "what?" she asked, "want some? It looks like they gonna cat fight for a lil' while" Raven offered, Summer shrugged and picked some popcorn "thanks".

Summer yawned and looked at the rest of her team, "HEYYYYY" Skyler called, "OH SHIT-" Raven blinked, "how'd yesterday mission went?" Liam asked, "good" Raven answered, "I have no idea" Summer blinked.

"you are the team leader and don't know?" Skyler laughed, "well. I remember a bit, we did the mission and then headed to some kind of bar, I only remember eating my cookies and the milk was horrible, all after that was a blur" she shrugged, Raven looked at them, "it was Qrow's idea" , "talking about the devil"

"Hey bruh, Tai here was trying to steal your waifu in class" Raven grinned, "say what!?" Taiyang protested, "but, I have to say she pretty" he winked, Summer turned away ' _oh that little!' ,_ Qrow glared at him "don't you even dare" , "hah! So you do like her!" Taiyang laughed out loud, Summer looked at them, she shrugged and started eating her cookies, "ew!" , they turned to her, "this one isn't crispy, bleh!" she pouted and stared at the cookie "bwahahah! No cookie escapes me!" she said before nomming on the cookie, ' _and also cute…'_ Qrow through , "hehehe, I know what else is crispy.." Taiyang smirked, Raven facepalmed, meanwhile her brother looked at him "you fucking idiot" he shock his head, Summer almost chocked on her cookie "Taiyang NO" she yelled, "-le gasp- she got the joke?! Hehehehe!" Taiyang laughed, "shit, she got influenced by his crap" Raven facepalmed, "cookies are way crispier" Summer crossed her arms, "oh god I'm about to throw up on this conversation-" Raven said, "brownies are nothing compared!" Summer said with a proud smile, "wait, you didn't get the joke, did you? You were only talking about cookies all along?" Qrow asked, relieved.

"Of course silly! What else could I be talking about?" The black and red, silver eyed girl asked.

"Just leave it" Raven grinned, Summer shrugged "hmm kay".

The bell rang again and they went to they're classes, Summer and Qrow heading the same way this time.

"and then I came home sooo drunk I through Raven transformed into a dog! When I actually was talking to the neighbor's shiba inu!" Qrow said, Summer laughed "really?" she giggled, he nodded proudly, they sat down in they're seats, no, next to each other and waited for the teacher to come, Summer picked her notebook and started to sketch something, the paper flew to the ground after the green cloud- Oobleck came in, holding coffee, as usual, "darn it" she cursed and picked up some of her papers, "Hey, you drew this?" Qrow asked, holding her drawing of a black Crow, Summer quickly took it and grinned awkwardly, "yeah?" , "you like birds?" , Summer nodded, "I had one myself, I called him Capn' Cheese!" she laughed, "that's cute" he smiled, "yeah, he died a few years ago, my mom didn't let me get another one tho, she says that I don't enough responsibility to take care of an animal" she said, "well, I'm a bird myself!" Qrow joked, hoping to cheer her up, he through it would fail, but, she actually laughed, or giggled.

"today class we are going to venture into the history of Remnant" Professor Oobleck started, taking a sip of his coffee, then turning his gaze to the students.

"for many generations you and your ancestors learned about the aura after the great war. At first they through that type of power was a curse by the grimm queen, Salem, they call it, they used to say that only eye contact with that white skinned creature could kill an entire army of the most skilled hunters, and, that it controls the grimm by blood cells" he explained, Qrow had his gaze on the teacher, Summer locked her gaze on the same.

"and after some years of peace, our ancestors deled with one of the biggest incidents in the history the-" his speech was interrupted, "the Mountain Gleen Incident" Summer blinked, Qrow looked at her "shush, let him finish", "oh, sorry" , Oobleck nodded.

"exactly. As you may know, they're main weapon was they're scemblences and aura. In the end, many of them die. Either killed in the rock fall, the fire or killed by the grimm attack. The remaining survivors retreated to the underground for shelter, in attempt to survive, they built a city underground, but, it failed miserably and the grimm broke in since the street's ground was falling apart. That may only be a ledged told to hide the actual occurrences in Sector 5. In the last 500 million years we, citizens of Vale have tried to find survivors and bring them back, but, none of our huntsmen sent came back with life. We tried to search the are for any signs of the Mountain Gleen citizens and our huntsmen, but, all we found in the end was they're remains of camp, no traces of life whatsoever. We think that the underground population of Mountain Gleen think we left them to die, but, they might not know the other part of the story" Oobleck finished.

"what may the other part of the story be?" Summer asked once again, Qrow shushed her and she smiled awkwardly "sorry"

"It's quite alright my dear, I love _your_ curiosity!" The energetic professor-doctor- glanced and pointed at Summer, she blinked and looked at him, "but that is for you to discover on your own" he said.

Summer titled her head in confusion "say what?"

"well class, open your history books in page 213 and complete the questions about the Mountain Glenn Incident until page 230" Oobleck shook his empty coffee cup and stormed off to go get more, leaving the students to work.

"you can only be fucking kidding me, I don't even have the freaking book" Qrow groaned and slammed his head on the table "ouch" he muttered, still facing the wooden table.

Summer silently giggled, she picked her history book from her bag and opened it on the page, she then placed the small white book in the middle of the table, "now now, don't do that, it hurts" , "yeah, so I've notice" Qrow laughed slightly and lifted his head, Summer pushed the book towards him and smiled.

"You can see through mine" She offered, "and Prof-Doctor Oobvious didn't tell us we couldn't do it in groups, so, yeah!" she grinned, Qrow nodded and picked up a blue pen and a lined paper to start writing, so did his partner.

Summer looked over at the first question "alright, so, 'what was the date of the incident?' damn it! I don't know this one" she said, Qrow looked over too and shrugged "June 22, 1981" he answered, she looked at him and blinked "you know the answer?" she asked, quite surprised that Qrow actually knew anything about history.

Qrow shrugged and looked away "whatever", "why do you look so surprised?" he asked, she rolled her eyes "that's also my birth date, of course I wasen't born in 1981, no way" she laughed, he turned to her "really? You were born in June 22?" he asked, Summer nodded and wrote down the answer, Qrow blinked and did the same.

"Okay, next question: In what region did the grimm come from?' I know this one! Northeast!" she answered and wrote It on her paper, Qrow looked at the question and nodded, writing it to.

They went on answering the questions; Meanwhile, Prof. Oobleck had returned with his coffee cup.

Summer groaned as she turned the page "ugghhh…how many questions left?" she asked and picked up another paper to write on, "5 more" Qrow answer, he sighed.

15 More hard working minutes past while the class was finishing up the questions, "finally!" Qrow said out loud as he and his partner finally finished every question.

Summer looked at him "shhh!" she blinked and shushed him with her finger "the others might still be working!"

Oobleck took a sip of his coffee, some seconds after, the ring bell echoed on the class room.

"dismissed" Oobleck said.

Summer packed her stuff while Qrow threw his papers inside his bag, "come on, the faster we get out of here the better!" Qrow hurried, Summer stuck her tongue out at him and both of them walked out.

In the distance, Raven waved "Hey! Qrow! Summer! Over here!" she called, the other two turned they're attentions to the person calling them, both then ran to her "Hey Raven!" Summer smiled. Qrow looked at his sister, "Didn't you have class with Taiyang?" he asked.

"nope, the idiot's somewhere else" Raven said, blinking.

"hey come on, let's find him!" Summer giggled and looked at the rest of her team, "fine fine" Qrow rolled his eyes and both took off.

Raven turned to the other two, who disappeared in the crowd of students "hey! Guys! Wait for me! Damn it" she sighed "well, I guess I'll go study" she shrugged and went to the library.

She looked around and sat down at a table, opening the book, she squealed once someone wrapped their arms around her, she growled and closed her book and eyes at the same time, opening her eyes again, she said, "If you still want kids, Taiyang, I suggest you to let me go, _**NOW**_ " she warned, Taiyang pouted and leaned on the table, "gesh, calm down missy, I was only joking, so, anyway, where's Summer and Qrow? He finally did a move on her?" he asked, Raven shrugged, "I lost them" She said, Taiyang blinked "well….I have an idea! Let's go stalk them! And then tease them to do what we want with pictures and videos of them like all lovey dovey" he grinned evilly.

Raven lifted her hand and he shoved his arms in front of himself to block the blow that never came, instead, he looked up to see Raven with her hand on his should and a evil smirk on her face.

"I'm in" She said and he smirked, each taking a camera and exited the library.

Qrow looked behind him "oh, we lost Raven, to bad I guess" he shrugged, Summer blinked and turned her gaze to behind her back "seems so" she said.

"so, what are we doing here anyway?" the raven haired boy asked, Summer smiled and ran to a tree, she sat down under it and looked at him "I like to come here sometimes when I need to relax at school days" she said, Qrow blinked and walked up to her, sitting by her side, he looked around.

Summer smiled and reached for the cookie box she had on her pocket "want one?" she asked, Qrow looked over at the box "now where the hell did you get that from?" , "I made them? Duh" Summer rolled her eyes and put the box on the ground so he could take one if he wanted.

"hmmm okkaayy, thanks I guess?" Qrow grinned and picked one of the cookies from the box and took a bite, "wow! You sure know how to cook! These are amazing!" he exclaimed and with another bite finished his cookie, Summer chuckled and pushed the box towards him, "eat more if you want" she smiled and without hesitation, he nodded and took another cookie to eat.

"do you see them?" Raven asked as she looked around, the blond shook his head for a moment, "hey! I see them! Over there! Come on, let's go!" he smirked and ran to the place they were in without his two teammates noticing them.

As soon as the two spies hid themselves, they started taking pictures and after a while, without thinking, Qrow went to close them box and so did the young leader, both making hand contact, "s-sorry!" he said before jerking is hand away, Summer looked away "it's fine! Hehe!" she laughed awkwardly, both teammates jumped at the sound of Taiyang's shriek.

"I GOT THEM RAVS! I GOT THEM!"

"Great work taiyang! YOU BLEW OUR COVER YOU IDIOT!"

Qrow got up and smirked evilly "so, you two were spying on us" , Summer jumped up "bad Raven! Bad Taiyang!" .

The blond and the raven haired girl gulped and stepped back, "c-come on guys it was a joke.."

Summer and Qrow looked at each other and nodded "OFF WITH THEM!" they yelled and started to chase after Taiyang and Raven.


End file.
